


Touch

by angelwings80



Series: Touch [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble that became a huge drabble...Might continue on in this Universe if everyone doesn't think it sucks.</p><p>Sansa is lonely.  A political union between Jon and Sansa has left her wanting more but what would Jon do if she told him how she feels?</p><p>Jon is always a gentleman...no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all begins

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on Tumblr!  
> http://angelwings1980.tumblr.com/

Sansa could hear every step she took through the halls of Winterfell echoing loudly against the stone walls.  Even in a castle full of people, many of whom tried to engage her in conversation, she felt utterly alone.  To the people of Winterfell, Sansa appeared to have the life most would dream of.  She was a Queen in her own right, she had a handsome Targaryan husband, and the respect of her people even though it was unheard of for a female to reign over the North. 

Sansa and Jon had been married for over year, an arrangement that was the brain child of Jon’s aunt, Queen Daenerys.  Initially both Jon and Sansa had been horrified at the idea of being married to one another having spent most of their young lives believing themselves to be siblings but it wasn’t uncommon for cousins to marry, something the High Queen had demanded to tie the independent North to the Iron Throne.  While their marriage was a political arrangement, they were close friends and shared a mutual affection for one another.  Though from what Sansa could tell, there would never be a romantic interest.  In the year since they married, not once had Jon so much as raised an eyebrow to her much less put a hand on her.  Sansa couldn’t say she was mistreated as a wife.  Jon was kind and treated her with a reverence that almost brought tears to her eyes when she allowed herself to think about it.  For the first time since she had left Winterfell as a young girl, bound to Joffrey, she felt safe.  She knew she could express her thoughts to Jon and he wouldn’t mock her.  When they did have disagreements, a common occurrence in their relationship, she could speak her mind without fear of retribution.  Jon would never hurt her.  She would never be subjected to the beatings she suffered in Kings Landing on the orders of King Joffrey.  Even when Sansa was temperamental and stubborn, Jon wouldn’t yell at her and it hadn’t escaped her notice that when their disagreements escalated to fights, Jon would gracefully excuse himself from the room, usually with a kind word as he took his leave.  While their marriage was mainly a political union, the fact that they were expected to create Targaryan and Stark heirs hadn’t escaped her thoughts. 

Sansa always thought she’d have children.  As a little girl, she had imagined her wedding day in great detail from her dress to what her future husband would look like.  In her mind, she pictured a fair Lord from a great house as her intended, a far cry from the black haired Jon that wrapped his cloak around her shoulders.  She would be wearing a dress made of the most beautiful fabrics with intricate designs stitched into it by herself and her Mother.  The rushed nature of their nuptials prevented her having the time to create her wedding attire, and her Mother had been dead for years when Jon stood in her chamber, promising to give her everything her heart desired and be a loyal husband to her even though it wasn’t under the best of circumstances.  Even without a romantic interest, Jon wanted Sansa to have Winterfell and protect her from a world that sought to use her for her name and what they could claim from her.  He had told her as much when he asked her to be his wife.  It certainly wasn’t the fairy tale she had created in her mind but she couldn’t deny that she was married to a good man.  But all the safety and security didn’t abate the loneliness she felt every time she laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling of her chamber, and wishing Jon would look upon her as his true wife.  Sansa often wondered what Jon did to satisfy his urges.  Was he at the brothel while she slept alone?  When he left her to retire to his chambers, did he take himself in hand?  Or even worse, have a lover within Winterfell that warmed his bed at night?  The thought made a sob catch in her throat. 

Most evenings, Sansa would retire to her chambers after supper to sit in her solar in front of the fireplace and read.  She kept a basket of Jon’s clothing in need of repairs next to her chair and would often stitch as she lost herself in thought.  Usually Jon would knock on her door, waiting until she granted him permission to enter before coming into her private quarters.  They spent the majority of their evenings together in front of the fire, talking about their day and other generalities.

 This evening found Sansa alone, Jon having left a moon before to King’s Landing to perform his duties as a Targaryan Prince which consisted mainly of just being seen.  He had neither power nor the desire for it and only visited King’s Landing at the behest of his Aunt who wanted him to be known by their people.  If it were up to Jon, he wouldn’t step foot outside of Winterfell.  Sansa had passed her time making new tunics for Jon, something he needed desperately as he had managed to destroy most of his clothes in the practice yard swinging swords.  Between tears and blood stains, his clothing rarely lasted long.  It suited Sansa just fine though because at least if she was making his clothes, she was serving some purpose to Jon as his wife.  As she stitched the fabric together, she thought about Jon and for a fleeting moment wondered what he was doing in King’s Landing.  Sansa knew better than to let herself really think too much on it.  The dark, jealousy inducing thoughts would creep into her head and make her sick to her stomach.  She looked out the window and felt a stab of sadness knowing they were looking at the same moon but so very far apart.  Putting down her sewing, she went to her desk, putting a piece of parchment in front of her yet she couldn’t put into words what she wanted to say to Jon.  After spending an hour with the blank page under her hand, she wrote, “I miss you.”  Her elegant script left momentarily to allow the ink to dry before she signed, Sansa Targaryan and sealed it.  Rather than give herself time to reconsider it by waiting until morning to send the raven out, she made her way to the maester to have the letter sent immediately.   As she walked back to her chambers, she passed the door leading to Jon’s.  She had only been inside his rooms a few times but her loneliness led her to turn the handle and enter his solar.  Making her way to his private chamber, she sat on his bed and ran her hand across his furs.  Lying down, she wrapped his furs around her body, smiling as she fell asleep with the scent of her husband surrounding her.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Sansa woke up the next morning.  Momentarily confused, she looked around the chamber and took a deep breath once she realized she was surrounded by Jon’s belongings.  She wondered how long it would be before Jon returned to Winterfell.  His usual trips were several moons and she felt a pang in her chest at the thought of spending that long without him to talk to.  Sitting up in the bed, she noticed a piece of silk sitting on the night table.  Picking it up, her stomach sank.  It was a pair of ladies smallclothes.  Clearly Jon had company in his bed at some point.  She wanted to be angry but she couldn’t muster the emotion.  What right did she have to tell him he couldn’t have women in his chamber?  Their marriage had never once resulted in carnal activity and she knew from her limited knowledge of men that they needed certain physical interactions.  Even as she compartmentalized Jon’s obvious activities, she still felt the familiar pang of jealousy as she quickly tossed the silky garment back onto the table.

The days slipped by, the cold gradually giving way to warmer days as spring settled into Winterfell.  Sansa hadn’t slept in her own bed since the first night she had snuck into Jon’s chambers, preferring to surround herself with her husband’s furs.  She was careful not to allow the servants to see her in his chambers, preferring to wait until the castle was asleep for the night before sneaking her way into his rooms.  Nobody had noticed her absence until she awoke in the middle of the night to the castle in a panic.  She could hear loud voices of men and their footsteps as they clamored down the hallways.  She couldn’t make out what was going on but she opted to remain within Jon’s chambers, a standard for the Queen when there was a possibility of danger.  The warm weather had inspired her to strip down to just her shift to sleep and outside of the warmth of the bed, her skin was covered in gooseflesh.  Wrapping the furs around her shoulders, she sat with her legs crossed on the bed, listening closely to the noise from outside.  Within a few moments, Sansa’s ears perked up at the sound of the door to Jon’s solar opening.  Her heart began to race as she heard male voices speaking in the other room.  One of which she recognized as her husband’s.

“Her Grace hasn’t been seen since the afternoon?” Jon said.  “None of the servants prepared her to retire for the evening?”

“No, your Grace,” the other man said.  “She complained of a headache and asked not to be disturbed.  Her wishes were honored.”

“Go get the men ready,” Jon said.  “We will be leaving immediately.”

With that, the man turned and left the room. 

Sansa could feel her heart beating out of her chest.  They were looking for her and she was trapped in Jon’s chamber, barely dressed and no reasonable excuse as to why.  _Why was Jon back already?  He wasn’t supposed to be here for weeks!_   Before she could get her thoughts together, the door to the chamber swung open and Jon rushed inside.  He was digging through his wardrobe for something, she assumed warmer clothing, at an almost panicked speed. 

“Jon,” she whispered.  “I’m okay.  Please don’t be angry.”  She didn’t know what to expect, how he was going to react to her being in his personal space without permission.  She began to tremble and struggled to stop it without success.  Jon stopped what he was doing and stood up straight.  Slowly turning to look at her, Sansa could feel her face turning shades of red.

“Sansa!” He made his way to the end of the bed.  “Thank the Gods!  We were worried sick about you.  Are you okay?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Sansa said, a little lost.  She was desperately trying to gauge Jon’s temperament and what he was going to do to her for being in his bed.  Logically she didn’t have a reason to fear his reaction but her time in King’s Landing had taught her to never make assumptions.  “What are you doing back so soon?”

Fidgeting with his tunic, the condition Sansa was in became obvious to Jon.  His wife was in his bed, barely dressed and her nervous body movements hadn’t escaped his notice.  “You sent me a letter,” he said quietly.  “You said you missed me.”

Sansa couldn’t think of anything to say.  She was embarrassed that her silly little lovesick note she had sent off so hastily had caused Jon to change his plans and come rushing back to Winterfell.  She never would have imagined that he would have traveled back home so quickly just because of a few words she had penned to him.

“I’m sorry,” was all she could say.  “You didn’t have to come home just because of my childish antics.”

“What childish antics?” Jon asked, walking closer to where she still sat on the bed.  “My wife missed me and my place is always here with you.” 

“It doesn’t have to be.  I know you have other responsibilities and you aren’t obligated to humor my silly behavior,” Sansa said.  “I feel foolish.”

“Stay right there,” Jon said backing up.  “I’m going to let the men know that you have been located so they can go back to bed.”

“Jon!” Sansa said alarmed.  “You can’t!  They can’t know where you found me!”

Shocked by the outburst, Jon furled his eyebrows and stared at her.  “Why?  You are in our rooms.”

“No, I am in your rooms.”

“I would argue that since we are married, both of our apartments would be considered our rooms.  I’ll be right back,” he said walking to the solar door.  Returning a few moments later, he pulled the chair from his desk towards the bed and sat down, inches from Sansa.  “I liked how you signed your name.  I think Targaryan sounds quite elegant behind Sansa.”  He grinned shyly at her.

“Oh, well, I just thought with Targaryan on it, the letter would remain private.”  As she raised her head, she caught sight of the smallclothes on the dresser.  Putting her legs over the side of the bed, she stood up and began picking up her clothing to get dressed and leave his rooms.  Remembering that she had violated his personal space came back to the front of her mind and her cheeks burned red. 

“What are you doing?” Jon asked. 

“I’m sure you are tired so I am going to retire to my bedchamber so you can have your privacy,” she said slipping into her sleeping robe.  “I shouldn’t have violated your space.”

“Sansa, what are you on about?  You didn’t invade my privacy.  You have every right to be in these rooms as I do.  It is part of our home and you should know that I will always welcome you in here for any reason.”

“Jon, I saw the smallclothes.  I couldn’t take a chance on interrupting you while you are otherwise engaged.”

“It’s not what you think,” Jon said.  A pink tinge spreading across his cheeks.

“It doesn’t matter what I think.  You have needs and I would never hold it against you to fulfill those urges.  I’m going to go back to my chambers now.”  As Sansa walked towards the door, Jon rushed to block her exit.  Putting his arm above her to hold the door closed, he looked down at her.  Her breath caught, the darkness of his eyes causing her to take a step back.  She had always thought Jon was handsome but here in the candlelight with him standing over her, she realized how beautiful her husband actually was.

“Sansa, those smallclothes are yours.  I would never dishonor you by laying with another woman.  And yes, I do have urges and the need to um….” His embarrassment had gotten the better of him as he struggled to find the words to express himself without saying something so base to his beautiful and innocent wife.  “They are yours.  I’ve had them for months now.”

“Why would you have my smallclothes?” Sansa asked.

“I can’t speak of such things to you,” Jon said hoping she wouldn’t continue her line of questioning. 

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for the truth to dawn on Sansa.  Yes, he did have urges and it seems he was satisfying them.  Though not with a whore or a local woman, with her.  Or her undergarments as it were.  The thought made her laugh out loud. 

“Jon!  This whole time I thought you had a mistress!”

“What?  No!  I would never do that to you!”

“But we’re not involved in that way.  I assumed you had other ways of dealing with your needs.”  Sansa could feel her face getting hot as she struggled with what she desperately wanted to say to her husband. “I know you don’t really see me that way.  I wouldn’t be angry with you if you chose to have a companion outside of our marriage.  Most men do and you would be well within your rights to do so.”

“Sansa, I couldn’t touch another woman.  You are…..” Jon paused as he tried to collect his thoughts and find a way to express them to his wife without sounding like a green boy.  “When I asked for your hand in marriage, I did so knowing that you would never consider me to be worthy of being your lover.  I knew I was agreeing to spend the rest of my life with my best friend without the possibility of ever touching you in the way a husband would touch his wife.  I married you for love, not sex.”

“You love me?” Sansa asked nervously.

“Very much so,” Jon responded without breaking his gaze.  “I wouldn’t have agreed to the marriage if I didn’t.  Though I will admit that the past year of us living together and building a life together has led my initial feelings to evolve into something more.  However, I understand how you feel and I want you to know that you are under no obligation to return those feelings.”

Grabbing Jon by the front of his tunic, Sansa pushed him back against the door, standing on her toes to kiss his lips hard.  His hands raised above his head as Sansa pressed her body into his.  He returned the kiss, allowing his tongue to brush along her bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from Sansa.  Breaking the kiss to catch her breath, Sansa looked up at Jon, confused by his posture.

“Why do you have your arms up like that?” She asked.  _Maybe I was too forward.  He’s probably disgusted to have such a wanton wife like me._ “You don’t want me….”  Sansa stepped back, defeated.

“My Lady, there is nothing else on this Earth I want more than you.  But I will not take what is not freely given.  You have never been given the right to make your own choices.  If we are going to be lovers, the decision is and always will be yours.”

Even as scared as she was, she understood that Jon was trying to make her feel safe and secure in his presence.  Feeling unusually bold, she pushed her robe off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground as she stood in front of her husband in nothing but her shift and smallclothes.  The candlelight behind her making the linen of her shift transparent and she could see Jon struggling with not looking at her body as he attempted to maintain eye contact.

“Look at me Jon,” Sansa whispered.  “I am your wife and you have the right to see me.”

“Sansa,” Jon groaned, still holding his arms to his side.  “I want to touch you.  Please….can I touch you?”

Sansa could see Jon tremble as he asked the question.  She found his kindness and consideration to be endearing.  Reaching for his hands, she pulled them towards her, placing them on her chest above her breasts. 

“You can touch me anywhere you would like,” she said smiling.

Sansa expected Jon to immediately slide his hands down to her breasts but he didn’t.  He cupped her cheek with his right hand, brushing his thumb over her lips.  With his other hand, he gently fingered her hair, taking a lock and bringing it to his face as he inhaled deeply.  Jon had picked up his wife’s scent plenty of times before but in this close proximity, the saturation of her lemony scent was intoxicating and proving quite potent as his cock pushed against his breeches.  He was genuinely surprised at his body’s reaction to something that wasn’t particularly sexual.  His previous experiences had taught him to take his pleasure where it was offered but this was different.  He wanted so much more for Sansa.  He wanted her to know what his lips felt like on every inch of her body.  He pictured enveloping her body in his, whispering sweet words into her ear as he stroked inside of her.  He audibly choked when the image of her falling apart in his arms crossed his mind.

“Jon,” Sansa said pulling him out of his thoughts.  “I want to see you.  Can I touch you?”

“Sweetling….you can always touch me.”

“Can I touch you underneath your clothing I mean?” she said bashfully.  She couldn’t hide her curiosity about his body.  She had seen him in nothing but his breeches before but they had been children.  The Jon standing in front of her was clearly a man and she wanted to see all of him.  Feel his skin under her fingertips.

Jon didn’t mean to smirk.  He just found the innocence of her request to be sweet and couldn’t help the half grin that came to his face.  Lifting his tunic over his head, he dropped the fabric next to Sansa’s robe and stood upright, looking down at his wife.  He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the daintiest touch of her fingertips trace the lines of his muscular chest and down his abdomen, stopping where his breeches sat on his hips.  His heart started beating rapidly as Sansa began to unlace his breeches and slid her hands inside and around his hips, causing the clothing to fall down his legs and pool at his ankles.  His smallclothes left no room to hide his clear arousal and he hunched over when Sansa ran her palm across his hard cock.

“I’m sorry!” Sansa said startled.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you!” She took a step back, scared of what his reaction was going to be.

Stepping toward her to close the gap between them, Jon took both of Sansa’s hands, bringing them to his face and kissing her fingers.  “You didn’t hurt me sweet girl.  You have lit my blood on fire.” 

The soft expression on Jon’s face made Sansa’s stomach flutter.  She was mesmerized as she looked into his eyes.  Time seemed to stand still and the silence between them was enough to make her heart pound.  Taking his hand, she placed it over her heart.

“My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest,” she said. 

Taking her hand to his lips, Jon kissed the tips of her fingers.  “I don’t want you to be scared of me.  I won’t hurt you.  I swear to the Gods I would never allow a second of harm to come to you ever again.”

“I know.  I could never be scared of you.  I want you.  I want you to fuck me,” Sansa said feeling her cheeks burn at the bawdiness of her words.

Jon audibly groaned, reaching down to grasp the hem of her shift.  He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, silently asking for permission.

“Please,” she whispered.

Lifting her shift over her head, Jon pulled back to look at his wife in nothing but her smallclothes.  Sansa, sensing Jon’s trepidation began to untie her smallclothes, never breaking eye contact with her husband.  As the piece of fabric dropped down her legs, she felt exposed and fought the urge to cover her body with her hands.  She was his wife and he had the right to see her.

Within seconds, Jon had picked her up in his arms, carrying her to his bed and laying her down on it as gently as he could.  Climbing over her, he rested his weight on his arms, cradling her head in his hands. He could feel his cock pulsing against her but held himself still, fighting against the urge to seek friction. He kissed her lips softly, enjoying the feel of her naked body against his.  He had intentionally kept his smallclothes on to avoid scaring her but at the moment, the thin linen felt like a wall of steel in between their bodies.

“Sweetling,” he said next to her ear.  “I’m not going to fuck you.  A man fucks a whore.  You are my lady wife.  I intend to make love to you if you’ll have me.”

Sansa could feel her body reacting to his movements and probably even more so, his beautiful words.  She rolled her hips against him causing Jon to jerk back.

“Careful.  I don’t want to finish before we have started,” he said without elaborating.  He traced patterns into her skin as he lowered his head to lightly kiss and nibble on her chest, his tongue tracing over her nipple causing her back to arch towards him.  He continued his path down her body, licking and kissing as he went.  When he had reached her stomach, he paused.  Looking up at Sansa’s face, “Do I have your permission to do as I will?”

“Please….” She breathed.  Her body felt like a tight coil ready to burst.  She gasped when she felt Jon’s tongue swipe over her sex, her hips jerking as he braced his hands against them to hold her down.

“Sansa, you taste better than anything that has ever touched my lips,” Jon murmured as he opened her open with his fingers, smiling against her body as he realized how wet she already was with very little contact.  His mouth was already soaked as he settled in closer to her and flicked his tongue against her nub.  He wanted to push his finger inside of her but thought better of it since she was still a maiden and he didn’t want to interrupt her pleasure with any pain.  He slid his hands under her ass, lifting her closer to his face and moaned when he felt her leg go over his shoulder and her calf behind his neck.  He had to force his thoughts to go to unpleasant things to stop himself from soaking his own smallclothes.  Within moments, Sansa began to pant heavily and pull away from him.  He gripped her hips harder as she reached her peak, letting out a scream that almost put him over the edge.  Her body went flaccid and he brought himself up to her, pulling her weakened body into his arms.  She clung to him, resting her head on his shoulder and slinging her leg over his hip.  His cock was almost painfully hard but he had no intention of breaking the moment they were in to get his own satisfaction.

“Jon, that was…..” Sansa said unable to find a suitable thing to say.  “I didn’t know people did that.”

“I don’t know what other people do,” Jon said smiling.  “But I know I do that and if you’d let me, I’d do it every single day for the rest of our lives.  I can’t imagine anything better than my mouth on your cunt.”

Jon’s language sent a bolt of excitement through Sansa’s body.  She had heard the word before but never from her husband.  This new, darker side of Jon excited her.  She could feel his cock pressing against the back of her leg and it dawned on her that he hadn’t gotten his release yet.

“I want to help you with your release,” she said.  “I want you inside of me.”

“Sansa, you don’t have to,” he said.  “That is a very different thing and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“How would you hurt me?” she asked.  She had heard of the pain of losing your maidenhead but that didn’t seem to be a big deterrent for most and all women have to go through it at some point.

“The first time for a woman is painful,” he said.  “I’ve never been with a maiden before but I have heard it can be traumatic.  I don’t want that for you.  I want only your pleasure.”

“Jon…” she said cautiously.  “I want us to have babes.  I want a little boy with my blue eyes and your black inky curls.  I want a daughter who grows up with a Daddy to love and protect her with everything he is.”

Jon’s words caught in his throat.  He hadn’t considered that Sansa would want to have children, especially with him.  It made sense though.  She was a kind and loving person, she would be a natural Mother.  The idea of having his own children, especially with Sansa made his heart ache with love for this amazing woman he had the privilege of spending the rest of his life with.

“If you want babes, I will give them to you.”

“Really?” She asked, surprised by how easily she was able to convince him.

“There is nothing I would deny you.  I will put twenty babes in your belly if it would make you happy.  Though, we should probably start with you actually seeing me in my entirety.  You want babes but you have yet to see my cock.”  He chuckled quietly.  “You might change your mind when you see….”

Sansa slapped his arm for his cheek.  She may be a maiden but she knew when a man was bragging about his assets.  Men were funny that way.  They all seemed to believe that theirs was considerably better than another’s.  She had only seen her brother’s when they were little so she didn’t have a true point of reference but she refused to believe that somehow her and Jon would be unable to fit together.

“Well, then let’s see it,” Sansa said smirking.  “Come on now.  Stand up, take off your smallclothes.  Let me see what I should be so worried about.”

Jon laughed as he stood up at the side of the bed.  Untying his smallclothes, he held them up as he made eye contact with his wife.  He could see her curiosity on her face and the thought made his dick even harder.  Releasing his pants, he stepped out of them as her eyes moved down his body.  Sansa moved to the side of the bed where he was standing and ran her hands from his abdomen to his chest and back down again, resting her hands on his hips.  He placed his hands over hers, holding his breath for her response.

“You’re beautiful Jon,” Sansa said.  Every muscle in his body was hard.  The lines of his muscles traced to another one, connecting his form and pointing towards his lower abdomen where he had a sparse patch of black hair that led to his center.  She looked up at him through her hair that had fallen over her face. “Do I have your permission to do as I will?” She smiled already knowing the answer.

“Gods Sansa,” was all Jon could muster.  He was harder than he had ever been in his life and this beautiful woman was inches from him.  He nearly came out of his skin when Sansa lightly touched the head of his cock.  He was already leaking and had a split second thought of pulling back as not to expose her to it.  He didn’t have a chance to move because Sansa had wrapped her hand around him and was stroking him experimentally.  He looked toward the ceiling because watching her would send him over the edge and he wanted to find his release within her.  He cried out when he felt her very warm and very wet tongue lash across his cock.  Jumping back, he reached down, taking Sansa’s chin in his hand and tilting her head up.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said even though he desperately wanted to feel her mouth on him.  “I don’t expect that of you.”

Giving Jon a stern look, Sansa pushed his hand away and went back to tasting him.  She ran her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip before engulfing him in her mouth as far as she could.  She choked slightly, pulling back and trying again.  She didn’t have much time to explore before Jon pulled away with a look of pure lust on his face.

“Sweetling, you can’t keep doing that if I’m going to last.” He said, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.  “I want to feel you.  Um…be inside of you.”

Sansa laid back on the center of the bed, giving Jon the sweetest smile.  Crawling up to her, he took her legs in both hands, spreading them until he was hip to hip with her.  He caged her face with his arms as he kissed her deeply.  He could feel her wetness on him but was careful not to push against her just yet.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked her.  “It is going to be painful and I can’t do anything to not hurt you.”

“Jon, please.  I want you to have me.”

Jon carefully lined himself up with her entrance and pushed lightly, never taking his eyes off her face.  She was already wincing when he felt the barrier and his stomach lurched in dread of what he was going to have to do.

“Sweetling, I’m going to push hard now to get through.  If it hurts too much, you can stop me.  I swear to the Gods I’ll stop.”

Sansa just held her breath, letting out a tiny yelp as Jon pushed himself into her and held himself still once he was fully inside of her.  She wasn’t sure if the pain was truly intense or if it was just the location of the pain that made her clinch, shedding tears she tried desperately to stop.  Jon laid kisses all over her face, paying special attention to her cheeks that were now wet with her unwanted tears.

“I’m sorry my sweet girl.  I’m so sorry,” he said.

“Jon, you can move now.  I am okay,” Sansa said as she put her hands on his chest.  “Please move.”

Jon slowly began to move himself in and out of Sansa.  Watching her face for any sign that he was hurting her even more.  He already felt sick to his stomach for what he had done.  If the pain was going to continue, he was ready to stop.

The feeling of Jon inside of her was interesting to Sansa.  Within the first few moments, the pain began to ebb and all she felt was a fullness in her body.  She didn’t know what she was supposed to do but her body felt restless and she knew she needed more.  Much more.  When Jon began to move within her, she knew that was what was missing.  His movements ignited her body and she began to roll her hips against his, seeking friction.  His pelvic bone pushed against her nub, sending amazing jolts of pleasure through her body.  Without thinking about it, she began to push herself against his pelvis, reveling in the pressure building in her body.

“That’s it sweetling, move against me.” Jon whispered in her ear.  He was already way too close to his peak and he desperately wanted her to reach her pleasure before he took his.  Reaching underneath her hips, he picked her up slightly from the bed, flipping them over until a surprised Sansa was looking down at him.  The change in position had put off his impending release but just barely.  Her red hair fell around her face, lightly touching his belly.  Sansa braced her hands on his chest as he took her hips to guide her motions.  Her cunt was easily accessible to him and he watched as his cock moved in and out of his wife.  Jon could feel his body building up, he used his thumb to rub circles over Sansa’s nub, her body twitching as she cried out.  Sansa rode him slowly and he could only watch in awe as her body followed its natural instinct.  When she came, she screaming out his name, seizing her legs together as her back arched and she threw her head back.  

“Gods you are so fucking beautiful!” Jon yelled out as her body contracted around his cock.  His hips snapped several times as he lunged deeper into her, holding her body to his with an iron grip he had on her hips.  He knew he was going to leave a mark on her and felt a sense of possessiveness as he hit his peak, holding himself deep inside of Sansa and releasing his seed.  Sansa collapsed on his chest, his arms wrapping around her tightly as he kissed the top of her head desperately.  Both panting and trying to catch their breath.

“Are you okay?”

Sansa nodded her head, her face still in his chest.  She lightly nipped his chest with her teeth and he could feel her smile against his skin.  He started laughing as he hugged her tighter to him.  He could feel himself softening and slipping out of her.  Sansa rolled to his side, tucking herself into him.  Reaching for his discarded smallclothes on the floor, he gently wiped between Sansa’s legs to clean up the remnants of their love making and then wiped himself off.  Careful to hide the blood on the fabric that he knew would bother Sansa, he tossed the clothing into the hamper on the other side of the bed.

Jon could feel his wife shivering in the cold air.  The fire had long since been reduced to embers, not unlike himself.  Pulling the furs over them, he held her close, letting his fingers explore up and down her back.

“I’ve dreamed of this,” Jon said staring absently at the ceiling.

Sansa propped her head up on Jon’s chest, looking at him with a smile on her face.  “You dreamed of fucking me?”

“Sansa, I didn’t fuck you.  I would never consider what we just did as fucking.  I made love to my wife.  And no, I dreamed of falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up next to you.”

“So does that mean I can still sleep in your bed?” She asked though she already knew the answer.

“I always want you in our bed,” he said sleepily.


	2. For the Love of a Good Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gave Sansa what she wanted but he wasn't prepared for the outcome.
> 
> Jon has to show his wife that he loves her body and soul regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I work full time and go to University so I have to write in bits and pieces when I have time. I didn't edit because I just wanted to get it up so if there are mistakes, it is what it is. Just correct it mentally. =D

Jon laid on his side watching Sansa as she slept.  He still hadn’t gotten used to Sansa sleeping in his bed every night and he found himself watching her more often than he slept.  It had been moons yet every evening he was surprised to walk into his chamber and find her there preparing for bed.  Though, they rarely went to sleep until the early morning hours, including quite a few times when he saw the sun rise from between his wife’s legs.  The thought made him take a deep breath so he wouldn’t be tempted to wake Sansa up to relieve what seemed to be a constant hard-on.  She needed her rest, especially these days.

Sansa had begun sleeping in a long gown which made Jon ache for the days she would sleep up against him, naked as her nameday.  Her soft skin smelled of lilac and lemons, remnants of her favorite bath soaps and his mouth would almost water when he inhaled it.  Her belly was now half grown and he couldn’t help but to run his hand over it possessively.  He had made good on his promise to put a babe in Sansa’s belly though he was surprised by how quickly it happened.  He couldn’t be sure that it happened the first time they made love but he did know that she hadn’t had her moon blood since they became lovers.  The thought of how fertile they were as a couple made his throat dry, he was jesting when he told her he’d give her twenty babes.  Sansa had been so excited finding out she was with child that he could easily see her holding him to his words.  If she gets her way, she’ll spend all her young years pregnant.  He still wasn’t sure he would ever actually tell her no though.  San had him wrapped around her finger and she knew it.  Gods help him if their babe was a girl.  He’d be owned by another pretty little thing.  He wouldn’t have too many complaints though because girls smell considerably better than boys.  Jon had come to appreciate the elegant smell that always circled his chambers now.  It meant that Sansa was close. 

He smiled into the darkness as he thought back over the night Sansa told him they were no longer going to be a couple but rather a family.

_Jon didn’t make it back to his chambers until well after dark.  Winterfell was still in the process of being re-built and Jon often spent hours on end side by side with the other men working.  He always started the day intending to be with Sansa by dinner but something always seemed to come up, preventing him from doing what he’d definitely prefer to be spending his time on.  His lady wife.  Opening the door as quietly as possible, Jon slipped into the solar, taking care to step lightly.  He had gotten pretty good at sneaking into their chambers and getting into bed without waking Sansa though he usually got a verbal lashing in the morning for climbing into their sheets filthy from working outside all day.  He also knew that he wasn’t going to get to touch his lady without a bath first owing to Sansa’s impeccable personal hygiene requirements.  He couldn’t blame her though, he did smell like a hog when he came in from the yard._

_The first thing he noticed upon entering their chamber was an empty bed.  It was unusual for Sansa to not be abed by this time of the evening.  Lately she had been going to bed early and even stealing away for naps in the middle of the day.  Jon assumed her lack of interest in their evening activities had something to do with her lack of energy and even though she seemed generally healthy, he worried that she was ill or at least doing too much.  As the Queen in the North, Sansa had a lot of responsibilities and she was tasked with running everything personally, as was her preference.  Even though they were still drawn to each other physically, it had been a few weeks since she had actually let him fuck her.  He still had other options but he missed being inside his wife and the feeling of releasing within her body.  The thought of it already had him half hard though his partner was nowhere to be seen.  What was on the bed was a piece of parchment with Sansa’s elegant script, “Went to the hot springs to bathe. –Sansa.”  Jon dropped the paper on the desk as he headed out the door on his way to the hot springs.  Either the note was an invitation or at bare minimum, he was going to see his wife naked.  Both worked for him._

_As Jon cleared the thick woods surrounding the springs, he could see Sansa’s red hair shining in the moonlight.  The sight reminded him of a time in their youth when he had seen her getting out of the hot springs from behind.  At the time, they knew each other as siblings so seeing her in that state caused him to look away quickly, though still trying to steal a peek of her as she reached for her clothing.  His cheeks still burned in shame when he remembered what was going through his head at the sight of her.  Tonight was different though.  They were husband and wife, an arrangement that fit them much better than being siblings ever did.  Sitting down on a large flat rock, he stayed silent as he watched Sansa glide through the water, dipping her head under and emerging like something out of his fantasies.  He smiled at the thought of his wife, a woman he had in every way still being a fantasy in his mind.  Her body was beautiful.  She was long and lean with curves that made his hands shake every time he slid them across her skin. Jon had to adjust himself to ease the pressure his ever tightening pants were exerting on his cock._

_“I know you’re there Jon,” Sansa said without turning around.  “Come here.”_

_Jon made his way to the edge of the water, careful to not muddy his boots and draw the ire of his very neat wife.  She already had enough work on her hands keeping up with all the clothing repairs and blood stains he seemed to always be handing over to her._

_“Are you going to just stand there?” she asked.  Even in the dark, her blue eyes were bright and clear._

_“I didn’t know if you wanted me to join you,” Jon said cautiously.  He took great care to give his wife her privacy, knowing she preferred to keep certain personal matters, specifically her hygiene and bodily functions out of his sight.  She may be a tough Northern woman but she is still and always will be a lady._

_“I wouldn’t have left the note if it wasn’t my intention to draw you out of our chambers,” she said smiling wickedly.  “Sometimes a little change is good for a husband and wife.”_

_Jon began stripping his clothes off as fast as he could manage, falling over as he attempted to remove his boots and his breeches at the same time.  The cold air nipped at his bare skin and he made quick work of getting in the warm water.  He gasped loudly as his skin dipped into the hot water, a sharp contrast to the chill of the evening.  Jon heard Sansa giggle as he made his way to her, gripping her hips from behind and pulling her back to his chest.  Finding a ledge underneath the water, he sat down, keeping Sansa in his lap.  Trying to distract his body from the sensation of her ass against his groin, he pulled her hair to the side, taking little nips at the skin on her neck.  Cupping her breasts, he squeezed them lightly eliciting a shriek from his wife as she pushed his hands away._

_“What’s wrong?” Jon asked.  She usually enjoyed his hands on her teats, especially when he teased and lightly pinched her nipples.  “I didn’t squeeze hard.”_

_“No, they are just sensitive right now.” Sansa said quietly._

_“Are you okay?” Jon asked curiously.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”_

_“We are fine,” Sansa said grinning.  She ducked her head under the water, Jon grasping her hips and pulling her back up against him._

_Jon moved her wet hair to the side so he could lightly nip at her long, elegant neck while he ran his hands across her warm skin.  He was so focused on touching every inch of the beautiful woman in his arms that it took almost a full minute for her words to register in his mind. “We.” The tiny word practically screamed through his head as the gravity of what Sansa had said pulled him back from the erotic thoughts he had been thinking merely seconds before._

_“We?” he said.  “As in?”_

_“As in, there are three of us in this water.”  Sansa just smiled at her husband as she turned herself around to face him, wrapping her legs around his hips.  Taking his hand in hers, she pressed their joined hands to her belly._

_Jon couldn’t feel much but he knew there was something just slightly different with his wife’s body.  The tiniest little swelling that said so much more than words ever could._

_“You are carrying our child?” he asked, trying to contain the excitement he felt coursing through his veins.  “We are going to be parents?”_

_“Yes Jon,” Sansa said.  She ran her fingers through his hair, wrapping the curls around her fingertips before lowering her hand to brush her thumb across his bottom lip, an action that Jon responded to by trapping her finger between his lips and sucking it into his mouth.  Sansa reached between them to take Jon in her hand, only to be stopped when he grasped her wrists and pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her._

_“I just want to hold you,” Jon said quietly, his body quivered at the heat of her skin against his where they weren’t submerged in the water.  “I don’t know what to say.  It happened so fast!”_

_“Well, we haven’t taken our hands off of each other since you came home from King’s Landing,” she said giggling.  “It was bound to happen.”_

_“I know,” Jon responded.  “I’m just trying to convince myself it is true.”  The thought of Sansa holding their babe in her arms made his eyes sting with tears of joy.  Taking her face in his hands, he pulled her to him, kissing her lips passionately.  He wasn’t good with words but he could certainly show his wife the love he had for her with his body.  He intended to make sure she knew he felt like the luckiest man in the world._

Turning to his side, facing away from Sansa, Jon slowly and silently reached under the blankets to take himself in hand.  He desperately wanted to sink into the warm, wet heat of his wife but he wasn’t willing to wake her for his own gratification.  She hadn’t been her usual amorous self since the babe began to grow, stretching her lithe body to accommodate the new life they had created.  When he would touch her, she would pull away from him, adjusting the furs to cover as much of her body as she could.  The few times they had fucked since she had begun to show, she insisted on keeping her night rail on, only allowing him to raise it to her hips.  Jon always felt sick to his stomach when they coupled like that because he knew she was only doing it to appease him.  He didn’t want that for his wife.  He wanted her to touch him and allow his hands on her because she needed him as much he needed her.  It had been weeks since they had done anything beyond just lying in each other’s arms.

Jon began to stroke himself slowly, careful not to shake the bed but his efforts were in vain when he felt a tiny hand on his back.

“Jon,” Sansa whispered.  “You can take your rights.”

The offer was tempting but he couldn’t bring himself to make love to his wife when it would only benefit him.

“No,” he said firmly.  “Go back to sleep.  I didn’t mean to wake you.”  He released himself and began tying his smallclothes back.

“Why are you touching yourself when I am right here?” she asked.

“I don’t want you to be bothered with my perversions,” he said embarrassed.  “I know you don’t want me like that.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sansa sat up, setting her gaze on her husband.  “I never said that.”

Something in the way she said it made Jon’s temper flare.  Was she really so blind to how distant they had become from one another?  She hadn’t noticed that she only allowed his attentions rarely and when she did, it was with very little involvement from her and fully clothed?

“I mean,” Jon said sternly.  “You haven’t allowed me to make love to my wife in months.  I haven’t seen your body since the babe started growing.  Every time I touch you I feel like I’m violating you.”

“You’re being silly,” she said.  “We can’t be naked all the time!”

“No but we can certainly be bare in our chambers,” he said considerably harsher than he would have liked.  “Did you only use me for a babe?”

He knew the moment the words came out of his mouth that he had overstepped his rights.  If he could have, he would have snatched those words back so they would never touch his wife’s ears.  The look on Sansa’s face made his heart crack in two.  She fumbled to get out of the bed and stormed towards the door, forgetting her night coat in her anger.

“Sweetling,” Jon said following her.  “Where are you going?  I’m sorry!  I was wrong, I shouldn’t have said something so horrible to you.  I know that isn’t true, I’m just angry.  I miss you.  Please tell me what is wrong.  Why won’t you let me touch you anymore?”  His words came quick and furious, desperation in his voice as he tried to explain before she reached the door.  Without saying a word, Sansa looked back at him as she slammed the door behind her. 

Jon grabbed Sansa’s robe and quickly followed after her.  As he approached her chambers door, he heard the crash of the door and knew she had locked it before he even got confirmation when he tried to turn the handle.  He knocked on the door furiously, begging her to open it but he got no response.  Sitting down with his back against the door, he went over in his mind how selfish his words had been.  His Lady wife was with child, his child.  He didn’t have the right to speak to her in such a harsh manner much less expect her to give herself to him.  The night dragged on and eventually he dozed off, still sitting at her door with her robe on his lap.

Jon was startled awake when he fell back, hitting the back of his head on the floor.  Peering up, his wife stood over him, her red hair cascading down her body when she leaned over to look at him.  He could easily see her smallclothes from where he was lying, his eyes scanning her long legs to where he could see up her knee length night gown.  He almost smirked when he realized this was the most he had seen of his wife in months.  Of course, he knew better than to actually do it if he didn’t want to spend the nights of the foreseeable future sleeping on the ground in front of his wife’s chambers.  Jon was a lot of things but he wasn’t a stupid man.

“Jon Snow,” Sansa said.  “Don’t you ever speak to me like that again.  I may be Sansa, your wife behind closed doors but everywhere else, I am the Queen in the North.  More importantly, I am your Queen in public and especially in private.”

Jon smirked, raising one eyebrow as he continued looking up at his wife.  Sansa’s feistiness had always been incredibly sexy to him but he could feel a fire burning in his gut from her words in the morning sun.

“Get up,” she said turning around and walking back into her rooms.  “We will finish this discussion in private.”

Jon followed Sansa into her solar, moving quickly to close the space between them as he came up behind her.  Grabbing her hips from behind, he pulled her back to his chest, his lips brushing her ear as she took a deep gasping breath.  “My Queen, I may be Jon, but I am your Jon.  I am always your loyal subject.  I am the King of the North but I will never consider myself above you, except when I am sinking into the heat of your body and bringing you to your peak.  Even then, I am always at your command.”

“Jon,” Sansa whispered. “I want to….”

“Why won’t you let me make love to you?”

“I am fat and gross,” she said. 

Turning her around to face him, he took her face in his hands.  “You are neither fat nor gross.  You are spectacular.  I desperately want to see your body, all of it.  I dream of it….I crave the taste of you.  Please………”

Sansa fought back sobs but it was no use.  Her eyes stung with emotion and the tears streamed down her face before she could stop it.  She reached down for the hem of her night shift, only to have Jon pull her hands away.  “Please let me….” Jon said as he ran his hands across the fabric.  He could feel Sansa tense up as he gripped the bottom of the shift and began to slowly raise it up her thighs.  By the time the fabric cleared her protruding belly, she was closing her eyes.  A few seconds later, the gown was tossed on a chair and Jon was sliding his fingers into the side of her smallclothes, pushing them down until they pooled at her feet.

“Sweetling,” Jon said quietly.  “Can I look at you?”

“I’m ashamed of how fat I am,” she said, fighting the tears that kept coming.   “Please don’t be disgusted.  I will lose the weight as soon as the babe is born.”

Jon felt ill.  His stomach was in knots.  Clearly he had not made sure to tell his wife how much he adored her and her changing body in the months since the babe had started growing.  He was ashamed of his lack of caring.  He knows his wife better than anybody and he should have known that this change would cause her stress.  For a woman who was blessed by the Gods to be born naturally beautiful, she took pride in how she carried herself and her physical appearance. 

Stepping back, he looked at his wife from the tips of her toes to the top of her head, bringing his eyes back down to meet hers.  He wiped the tears from her cheek and kissed her lips softly. Bracing his hands on either side of her belly, he deepened their kiss until Sansa was practically melding with his body.  He could feel the heat of her skin against his and his cock pressed against her belly.  Her breasts felt strange against his chest, they were fuller and when he kneaded them in his hand gently, they felt considerably heavier.  Her hips had always been curvy and feminine but now they were wider and more noticeable.  His wife had always been appealing to him but her body, heavy with their babe, was almost taking his breath away.  Not only was her body nurturing and protecting their child, the curves and form of her body were considerably more appealing than he would have ever imagined. 

“Jon,” Sansa whispered.  “Say something.”

“I can’t,” he responded.  “I don’t have the right words.”

Sansa recoiled, reaching for her robe to cover herself.  Grasping her wrist, Jon pulled her back towards him.  Dropping to his knees in front of her, he ran his hands across her belly, kissing it softly.

“Please let me love you,” he said burying his face against her hip.  Sansa could feel the heat and wetness of his lips against her skin as he kneaded her backside.  “Let me kiss every inch of your body and find my release inside of you as you come apart in my arms.  I want to watch you peak and feel you around me.  Please….I beg of you.”

“Jon,” she whimpered as she grasped his hair.

“Gods you are beautiful.  Absolutely magnificent,” he mumbled against her skin.  “I would have you with child for the rest of our days if I could.  Please don’t hide from me.  I love you Sansa.  I love everything about you.  I am so blessed to have you as my wife and lover.  You are the light in a very dark world.  You look like the Goddess and I want to worship you.”

Sansa gasped at his words.  Meekly whispering, “Yes.”  Within seconds, Jon was on his feet and picking her up to carry her in his arms to their bed.  Laying her on the furs, he took a step back to look at his wife.  She was absolute perfection with her red hair spreading across the white background, her toes already curling in anticipation.  Her sex was already glistening and seemed to glitter in the sunshine coming through the window.  Moving towards the bed, Sansa stopped him before he climbed next to her.

“Take your clothes off my King,” Sansa said smiling.  “I want to see you bare.”

Jon had spent his life defying orders but this was one he was more than keen to follow.  He pulled his tunic over his head and let his breeches drop to the floor.  Climbing on the bed next to Sansa, he wasted no time putting his mouth on her, the taste of her exploding on his lips, igniting his senses.  She did taste different but not in a bad way.  Unlike her usual, almost sweet flavor, she was more tangy with the tiniest bite to it.  He inhaled her scent, feeling like it was the first time he had made love to his wife.  He wanted to devour her but needed to make it last. 

Jon could feel the tension in Sansa’s body.  Her legs were rigid over his shoulders and rather than carding her fingers through his hair like she usually did, her hands were at her side, clutching the sheets.  He used his fingers to open her up to him, flicking her bud with his tongue.  He smiled in satisfaction as he felt her jump under his mouth.  He wanted to take his time but he desperately needed to see her come, knowing she would relax as she came back down.  Jon began to quickly lick into her, teasing her bud with his tongue as fast as he could manage.  Pushing two fingers into her, he bent them to press and massage against the rough patch just inside of her.  Her hips gyrated against him, increasingly harder until she exploded, soaking his lips and beard as she collapsed against the mattress still jerking with every slide of his tongue across her nub.  Coming up to the side of her, he used the back of his hand to wipe his face and kissed her ferociously until she was pushing against him again begging him to fuck her against his lips.

Jon wasn’t sure how to go about making love to his wife when she was this heavily pregnant.  Obviously he couldn’t do what he would normally do, sink into her while she was underneath him.  Getting on his knees and resting back on his feet, he pulled Sansa to him.  Lifting her backside up, he entered her while grasping her hips.  He was mesmerized watching his cock slide into her cunt, her red thatch meeting with his black.  Her moans made it hard for him to control himself, biting his lip bloody in an effort not to come right then and there.

“Jon,” Sansa moaned.  “Please fuck me harder.  I need you so bad.”

Jon could feel the heat pool in his belly as he moved her hips off of him.  He helped Sansa onto her hands and knees, a position they had never done before.  The look in Sansa’s eyes as he ran his hands down her back let him know she was willing to go along with whatever he had in mind and he entered her swiftly.

“Jon!” she practically screamed.  “Please!”

Jon began to stroke inside of her quickly, still being mindful of her condition and restraining himself from pounding into her as hard as he wanted to.  Watching her ass move with every thrust made his cock even harder.  Sansa reacted beautifully to the new way of lovemaking, pushing her hips back against him harder than he was willing to thrust into her.  Leaning over her back, he bit the back of her shoulder as he increased his thrusting, Sansa’s moans getting louder by the moment.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her upright against his chest, resuming his thrusting as he fucked up into her.  The sensation of her against his body like this as they fucked almost unmanning him.  He would call it making love but there was only one word for what they were doing, they were fucking.  They were fucking harder than he had ever fucked a woman, including his wilding lovers.  Their skin was moist with sweat and he groaned as he rested his forehead on the back of her shoulder as she bucked back against him.  Taking her wrists in his hands, he placed her hands on the headboard for support as he dropped his own hands back down to her hips, reaching one around to massage her nub and bring her off at least one more time before he found his release. His ministrations were rewarded when Sansa clenched around him, gushing down her legs, a loud scream piercing the air.  Within seconds Jon was seizing her hips to him as he came, pushing himself as deep as he could into his wife.

Jon wanted to collapse right then and there but he was careful to brace Sansa as she came back down, gently laying her back on the bed.  Lying down behind her, he pulled her to him and wrapped both of them in the furs.

“That was intense,” Sansa said with a giggle.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that rough.”

“Gods Sansa,” Jon said still trying to catch his breath.  “I don’t think I’ve ever been that turned on before.  You have no idea how fucking appealing you are with child.  I could stay abed all day loving you and your body.”

“Well, we can’t do it every day but I don’t intend to have plans the rest of today.” Sansa smiled as she reached behind her to find that Jon was already half hard and pressing against her fingers. 


	3. Changing the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and circumstance often change the rules.
> 
> Jon learns he doesn't always have to handle Sansa like she is made of glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a long boring night at work so I drummed this one up on the fly.
> 
> Anyone with kids will understand......

If Jon thought their sex life was rough during Sansa’s first pregnancy, three children later, it was nearly non-existent and it wasn’t from lack of effort on either of their parts.  There just wasn’t the time nor the privacy to continue their sorely missed sexual escapades.  It seemed like every time he went near his wife, one of their children would be at their chamber door or a pressing issue would come up, requiring their immediate attention.  Their third child, Aemon, their first son was finally off the breast and sleeping in the nursery with the other children which was fortunate because Jon had tired of having a babe asleep between him and his wife.  The children had been born in quick succession, not surprising considering no sooner had the Maester cleared them to take their lovemaking back up than Sansa was with child again.  He would almost find it comical if it didn’t result in sharing his wife for the past four years with little people who demanded considerably more than he really wanted to give.  Namely, his wife’s undivided attention. 

Jon had already decided that they wouldn’t be having another babe anytime soon for several reasons.  Beyond his selfish desire to have his wife’s body back, her delivery of their second daughter, Lyanna, had nearly taken her life as she bled out after a long and painful delivery.  He couldn’t handle the stress and nerves he suffered during Aemon’s pregnancy, fearing a repeat of the circumstances that almost stole his wife away from him.  If he was being honest, Aemon, the son he loved as much as his daughters, had been a mistake.  The result of an amorous and lusty night between two lovers that were too deep in their cups.  Sansa had agreed to put off having more children for a couple of years but apparently the message hadn’t gotten to Jon’s cock when he hit his release within his wife, too drunk to pull away from her and spill his seed anywhere but inside of Sansa.  Neither had realized their mistake until the next morning when the realization of what they had done hit their sober minds.  Both of them knew her moon blood would not be arriving that month.  If there were two things he and his wife were good at, it was fucking and making babes.  It would be nice if one didn’t result in the other. 

Since Aemon had been weaned, Sansa and Jon had gotten into the habit of taking evening walks around the castle grounds, leaving the children with their minders to have the chance to spend time alone together.  Jon enjoyed the time he spent with his wife, her wit still as sharp as ever, not to mention the demure smiles she would give him when he would say something clever and at times, suggestive.  It was during one of their walks that a naughty thought occurred to him, stewing in his mind for nearly a week until he decided to act upon his impulse.

The evening was warm, almost uncomfortably so as they made their way to the godswood.  There was a tree deep within the forest that was hidden well and had become their place of refuge when they didn’t want to be bothered by anyone.  Many a nights had been spent with his back against that tree with his wife wrapped in his arms as they sat for several hours talking.  As he sat with Sansa between his legs, the wicked thoughts that had crossed him mind days earlier surged back into his head, causing his cock to harden and twitch against his wife’s back.

“Jon!” Sansa exclaimed.  Her blue eyes as big as saucers as they met with his.  “I felt that!”

“Good.  I intended you too,” Jon said with a smirk.  “What can we do about it?”

He knew he was being bawdy but he desperately wanted to relieve the pressure in his breeches and pull his wife out of the proper demeanor she carried outside of their bed chamber.  He wanted his wicked and wanton behind closed doors lady wife to scream his name into the open night air as he made her come repeatedly on his cock. 

Sansa gasped, “We can’t do that!  Not outside!”

“Why the fuck not?” Jon demanded, though not angrily.  “Winterfell is ours.  Every piece of it is ours to do as we will.  I want to fuck you in the godswood and I couldn’t care less about propriety.  It’s not like we haven’t done it before, remember the hot springs the night you told me about Aveon?”

The flush of pink was in contrast with the fire tint of Sansa’s hair.  She only blushed deeper as she recounted the night she told Jon they were pregnant with their first daughter and the proceeding hours of lovemaking in the warm waters of the springs.  They had made love until they no longer could.  Their exhaustion making every step back to the castle a feat not to mention the soreness they both suffered from for days. 

“That was different, we weren’t actual parents then!” Sansa said, still shocked by Jon’s words.

Jon didn’t care to carry on the conversation, Sansa would balk at his words but he knew how to get his wife to respond to his touch.  With the right technique, he could have her soaking his beard in moments.  Reaching under her arms and around her chest, he blindly untied the laces at the front of her gown, pulling the fabric apart until he could pull her shift down, exposing her breasts.  He lightly pinched her nipples, earning a cock hardening moan from his wife.  Leaning against her back, he brought his lips to the shell of her ear.

“I’m going to fuck you into the ground itself,” Jon said, surprising himself with his heated words.  “I want to hear you scream my name as you reach your peak wrapped around my cock.”  He almost growled the last words.

Jon knew his words were having the effect he was seeking.  He could hear Sansa’s breathing become more ragged as she pressed herself against him, writhing against his hands as he continued to fondle her breasts.  He felt almost giddy knowing he was going to get what he wanted and lose himself in his wife outside of their bed chamber.  When he had initiated their escapades, he hadn’t actually expected Sansa to give into him and fuck him where anyone could catch them.  Being caught was unlikely given how deep in the woods they were but it certainly added to the excitement of the moment.  It hadn’t escaped him that while they weren’t able to fuck as often as they would like, Sansa had become considerably more comfortable in their lovemaking and their sessions would often end with both of them collapsing with one another, exhausted and sweaty.

Gripping her hips, he pushed her up on her hands and knees, coming up on his own knees behind her desperately digging through the layers of her skirts to push them up and over her ass.  Normally he would use a softer touch but his desire held him in the grips of lust as he ripped her smallclothes off her body, tossing them to the ground in front of her so she could see what he had done.  He smiled wickedly as she whined in anticipation of his next move.  Reaching down between her legs, he traced his fingers along her slit, pushing two fingers inside of her and groaning when they met with wetness.  Sansa was already soaked and an even more wicked thought crossed his mind.  Taking his fingers out of his wife, he gripped her hair, turning her head back towards him as he licked her arousal off his hand. Her whines got louder as she watched him lick his fingers clean.  Pulling his breeches down just below his hips, he took himself in hand and guided his cock to her center, pushing himself into her with little preamble.  He was too far gone to perform his usual ritual of preparing her but he did pay close attention to her reaction in case he hurt her and needed to stop.  That most certainly was not the case tonight as she bucked back against him, almost knocking him off balance.

“Fuck Sansa!” Jon yelled, not caring if he was heard.  “You are so hot and tight.”

“Fuck me Jon,” Sansa said panting.  “Tell me who I belong to.”

Jon slammed into her hard, his pace increasing the louder she got.  He was too lost in his desire to say much but did manage to growl, “You fucking belong to me.  You are mine,” as he pumped into her furiously.

He could feel Sansa’s cunt starting to pulsate around him, signaling that her peak was building.  He wasn’t ready to let go just yet so he pulled out of her, turning her around to face him.  Taking her chin in his hand, he leaned into her, faces nearly touching and said, “Ride me.  Ride my cock so I can watch you while you fuck me.”

Bunching her skirts around her waist, Sansa sunk down on Jon, eliciting a loud gasp from her husband.  He allowed himself to fall back, gripping her thighs as he looked up at her.

“Hold your skirts up so I can see your beautiful cunt,” he said hoarsely. 

Sansa did as she was told, her body falling into a natural rhythm as she rode him.  Looking down at him, she could feel emotions bubbling up in her chest, the look of reverence and love on his face even through the crassness of their lust was enough to make her want to cry.  She wanted every ounce of him, pushing herself as far down on him as she could and still feeling that it wasn’t enough.  They were made for one another and fit together like pieces of a puzzle to create this life that neither had expected, especially with one another.  Every moment spent with him inside of her made her feel whole again in a world that often ripped her to pieces.  Jon was the glue that held her together and as her body climbed to its peak, she cried out and could hear Jon as if he were in the distance spewing words of love and affection for her.  As she came down, she could hear Jon telling her that he was going to come and begging her to let him spill outside of her.  They couldn’t risk another babe but she wanted to take him in.

By the time Jon realized what was happening, Sansa had already released him from her cunt and was sinking her mouth over his cock.  He yelled a few curses as she sucked him into her mouth, his climax so close he could taste it in the back of his throat.  He gripped her chin in an attempt to pull her off of him but she pushed his hands away, pulling him deeper into her mouth as his body shook through his peak.  He came in a rush, his body on fire but his mind filled with shame because he was spilling in his wife’s mouth, something he never intended to do to her.

As he came down from his peak, he found himself apologizing profusely to his lady wife.  His face red with shame for having exposed her to something so base. 

“Jon,” Sansa said smiling ear-to-ear.  “Don’t be sorry.  I intended to take you in.  See?”  Sansa opened her mouth to show her husband that it was empty.  She had swallowed every bit of his release without so much as flinching.

Jon collapsed back against the grass, gasping for air.  Sansa straddled his waist, leaning over his face and letting her red hair create a curtain that hid their faces from the outside world.  Jon pulled her to him, kissing her deeply, not caring in the slightest that he could taste his seed on her lips.  Releasing her, he flipped them over so she lay under him, her head caged between his arms.

“I love you Sansa Stark Targaryan,” he said.  “I love you so fucking much.  Let’s get back so I can make love to you properly.”

They would be exhausted by daybreak but it would be worth it, even if they did end up with another babe sleeping between them.


	4. Good Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has made mistakes, huge mistakes. Decisions that could break Sansa's heart and leave him living in shame. 
> 
> Jon is going to be the man his wife believes him to be, starting with being honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty long winded. I like playing with words and get carried away in details sometimes.

Jon had been in King’s Landing for nearly a moon.  Even though he had a full life in Winterfell, his Aunt still demanded he visit the capital at least once a year.  So far he had been able to get around her request to bring her nieces and nephews to see her, something his wife was vehemently against.  Sansa hadn’t stepped foot in King’s Landing since she had left with that rat bastard Baelish as a girl and she wanted nothing to do with it now.  Jon knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to deal with the firestorm between his Aunt and his wife.  He wasn’t sure which one he was more afraid of.  His Aunt may be the High Queen and Mother of Dragons but his wife was a force to be reckoned with in her own right…especially when it came to their children.  He was pretty sure he was willing to face dragon fire before he set Sansa off.  At least that he knew he would survive as a Targaryan.  He figured either way, he was going to lose some hair in the deal.

Dany had visited Winterfell a few times since the children had been born with Jon acting as mediator in between Sansa and the Queen.  Dany had tried to explain to Sansa that as the heirs to the Iron Throne, the children were considered to belong to the realm.  Jon quickly stepped between the two women because he couldn’t be sure the fiery redhead he had married wasn’t going to swing on the High Queen though if he was being honest, Dany had it coming.  Most of the major decisions in Jon’s life since the truth of his parentage was revealed had been made by his Aunt.  Leaving his post as Lord Commander of the Nights Watch was made possible by a royal decree from her, being murdered by his men certainly made that an easier order to follow.  She even made demands on his time and dictated where he had to be at certain times of the year and what political alliances he had to make.  There were times he questioned her choices but one decision she forced him into made all the others worth it and then some.  His marriage to Sansa.

Initially he had balked at the idea of marrying Sansa but his decision was made easy when he considered the alternative.  Though they weren’t siblings, he had been raised in Winterfell and the two of them knew each other as siblings even though they were hardly close.  The night the conversation took place, he was in Dany’s personal chambers, having been called there by the Queen as was her usual practice in the evening after supper.  Jon still had never told Sansa the exact nature of his and Dany’s previous involvement, the thought of having to say the words out loud making his stomach turn.  He knew he should have been honest with his wife from the onset of their marriage about him and Dany being lovers but he never could find the right time or way to tell her.  He wasn’t sure how she would react to it but he shied away from anything that would cause her a moment of pain.  He dreaded the day it would be brought out in the open.

Dany and Jon had become lovers not long after he had left the Wall for King’s Landing.  When he arrived in the capital, he had never even met the woman who had turned his life upside down. 

_He can still remember the moment he laid eyes on her as she walked into the throne room, having made him wait for nearly an hour, his nerves getting the best of him.  She was absolutely stunning.  Her hair was blonde, almost silver and she had big violet eyes that made her lips look almost cherry red.  She was the tiniest woman he had ever seen yet she commanded respect with her demeanor and the way she carried herself.  He was surprised by how young she was, either his age or not much older.  When she made her way to him, she stood toe-to-toe with him even though he was easily a couple of heads taller than her.  She barely stood as tall as his chest but he knew she was a woman who could be loved and feared in the same breath.   Her features were in sharp contrast to his own, she was the light to his dark and unless a person knew their story, there would be no way to tell they were related._

_Dany had been very matter-of-fact in her seduction of Jon.  The Targaryan’s were known for wedding and bedding within their own family, something Jon found to be strange and a little repulsive.  He had only been in the capital a week when he received a summons from Dany, demanding that he see her in her chambers and to make haste.  He didn’t know what it was about but he knew not to anger the Queen.  He found her rooms empty when he got there but took a seat in her solar to wait for her.  Within a few minutes, Dany made her entrance, wearing nothing but a light wrap dress around her body.  He knew she wasn’t wearing smallclothes because he could see the triangle of hair between her legs through the gauzy fabric of her clothing.  He desperately wished his body hadn’t reacted the way it did.  His cock instantly strained against his breeches and he changed the position he was sitting in to accommodate his discomfort and hopefully hide the evidence of his arousal.  This was his Aunt for fuck sake._

_Jon’s reaction to her didn’t surprise Dany.  In fact, it was her intention to arouse him.  Otherwise she would have dressed more conservatively and met with him at a more appropriate time.  She knew she wanted Jon the moment she laid eyes on him.  He was beautiful with his curly black locks and muscular build.  He didn’t have the standard Targaryan look about him but she appreciated that.  She approached him with no intrepidation at all.  She was the Queen and could order whatever she desired.  What she desired was Jon Snow._

_It had taken some convincing, but Jon ended up in her bed.  He almost laughed at the thought because they spent very little time in the bed.  Jon fucked her pretty much wherever they happened to be and in pretty much every way possible.  He had fucked her up against the wall in her chambers, behind a set of curtains in the hallway after supper, in the grass out in the open air, and even in the throne room in the middle of the night.  Dany had sucked his cock until his eyes rolled to the back of his head, screamed his name at the top of her lungs, and even let him fuck her arse._

_For months their affair carried on with no attempt being made on either of their parts to conceal it.  Everyone in the capital knew Jon and Dany were fucking and neither could find it in them to care.  Jon put his reservations out of his mind and just enjoyed their raw and at times violent sexual escapades until the night she gave him an ultimatum.  After their usual fucking, Dany had tucked herself into Jon’s side, running her fingers down his body._

_“Jon,” she said stifling a yawn.  “We are going marry.”_

_“What?” he asked, startled.  He had never even considered marriage to Dany.  Their relationship was way too volatile and frankly, he had no interest in being her legally bound toy.  Their relationship was based on pure unadulterated lust.  They fucked.  That was it and that was all._

_“We are going to be married,” she repeated.  “The realm needs a royal marriage and it makes sense that we be joined.”_

_“The fuck it does,” he said untangling his arm from underneath her and sitting up on the bed to get his breeches on.  “You’ve lost your mind.  We aren’t getting married.”_

_“You don’t have a choice, I am the Queen and you will do as I bid.”_

_“That is exactly why I won’t marry you.  You think you can just order everyone around and we will fall at your feet.  I am not yours to possess.” He said, anger building inside his chest.  “Beyond that, you have no loyalty to me.  I’m not even the only man who shares your bed!  I don’t want a whore as a wife!”_

_He deserved the slap Dany laid across his cheek.  He was still furious but he knew he had no right to call her that.  If she was a whore for sharing her bed, he certainly was too.  She wasn’t fucking herself.  Not only was he behaving as immorally as Dany, he couldn’t claim she was his only lover either.  For months he had allowed himself to assimilate into the wanton lifestyle of King’s Landing, taking his pleasure between the legs of whores and courtiers alike.  He had justified his behavior by avoiding leaving his seed within his conquests and laying the blame on his increasing alcohol consumption._

_In truth, Jon was angry at the world.  He had dedicated his life to his sworn brothers and a wall of unforgiving ice only to have those he thought loyal to him stab through his body, leaving him in a pool of his own blood.  When he was brought back, he returned with a seething rage in his soul that pushed him to the darker side of life.  His first take after his death was Val.  A wildling that was as violent as she was beautiful.  He was drawn to her fiery personality and their affair was a wild one that temporarily soothed the underlying anger coursing through him.  He was still in the Watch when he intentionally broke his vows the night he bent her over and sunk himself into her heat, almost howling as he did.  Jon had fucked her so hard that he had bruises on his pelvis the next day.  Their affair had only lasted a couple of short months, ending when Dany declared him free from the Watch and demanded he travel to the capital._

_Still staring Dany down, he pulled his tunic over his head and slid his feet into his boots.  As he walked towards the door, ashamed of his words, he was brought to a full stop when Dany issued her ultimatum._

_“Jon,” she said firmly.  “Either you will marry me or you are going to marry Sansa Stark.”_

_Jon considered his choices.  He had seen and spent time with Sansa several times since he had returned from the Wall.  They still didn’t consider themselves siblings per se but they did have an easy and enjoyable friendship.  Not to mention, Sansa had grown from a pretty little girl into a stunningly beautiful woman who welded her power as Queen in the North with grace and a maturity well beyond her years.  He found her fascinating and actually felt sad that he had remained so distant from her as children, missing out on all the years they could have had together as family.  He knew Dany was expecting him to marry her, the alternate choice being too horrifying to consider.  The truth of his and Dany’s relationship was laid bare when he realized he was more than willing to marry a girl he had considered his sister before he would put his cloak around the Queen’s shoulders._

_“I will make Sansa my wife if she is willing to have me,” he said as he walked out the door.  He never bothered to look back at Dany, the words had already been spoken and he had made his choice.  Sansa may never love him the way he knows he will love her but he will dedicate his life to her protection and care.  He had been lost since leaving the Wall and Sansa represented home and someone to pledge his loyalty to.  He needed to step out of the life of debauchery he had sunk into and he didn’t care what he had to do, he would be a good man for Sansa.  The man she believed him to be already._

Every trip he made to King’s Landing felt like an eternity.  He couldn’t imagine anything he wanted to do less.  He and Dany had established a friendly relationship but he was cautious.  His time spent in the South was usually as brief as he could make it and he put a lot of effort into avoiding Dany as much as possible.  The people of King’s Landing still whispered about their affair with the majority of them assuming they were still involved.  On Jon’s side of things, he had no intention of ever laying a finger on Dany again though he knew that wasn’t her intent.  There had been several incidents where Dany assumed they were still going to be fucking one another, regardless of his marriage.  So far he had managed to get out of it without having to tell her why but she had already sent a messenger that afternoon requesting his company this evening.  He had put off going to her apartment as long as he could but he begrudgingly prepared himself for their meeting.  Walking the long hallways to her rooms seemed to take forever but when he got there, he found her door unlocked.  That was Dany’s usual practice when she intended to present herself to him.

“Dany,” Jon said opening the door slowly and entering the room.  Closing the door behind him, he didn’t have to wonder where she was.  He knew she was in her bed chamber.  “Dany,” he said louder.  “I’ll wait for you in your solar.”  He sat down on the chair in front of the fireplace, tapping his fingers on his knees.

“Jon,” Dany said from the doorway of her chambers.  “Join me.”  She was giving her best seductive look and Jon was amused by the fact that it had absolutely no sway on him whatsoever.  Most of the men of Westeros would be falling at her feet but he didn’t even bat an eyelash.  Now, had Sansa done that to him, he would have been on his knees in seconds, licking her toes until she allowed him to stand.

_Fuck….I shouldn’t have let that into my head at this very moment.  Dany’s going to think this is for her._

Dany came into the solar, standing behind Jon as she ran her fingertips across the back of his shoulders.  Spreading her fingers, she slid her hand down his chest and was going toward his abdomen and her obvious target.  Grabbing her wrist, Jon held it still.

“Dany,” he said.  “This isn’t going to happen.  We haven’t touched each other in years.”

“No,” she said.  “You haven’t touched me in years.  I don’t see what the problem is.  We weren’t married when we were fucking each other before, we don’t have to be married now.”

“I am married Danaerys,” Jon said firmly as he pulled her by her wrist around to the front of him.  “I am married to Sansa.”

“Your marriage is a political one, a marriage of convenience.  Sansa is carrying your fifth child, you have certainly fulfilled your obligation to the crown.”  Dany attempted to sit in Jon’s lap but he stood up to take away the opportunity.  “Why do you deny something you know you want?  You always have been the most loyal puppy.  I doubt Sansa really cares what you do, you are not obligated to love each other.”

“It isn’t an obligation,” he said testily.  “We do love one another.”

“That may be true but there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone.  Don’t you miss passion?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You have no idea what Sansa and I have,” Jon said moving farther away from her.  “I love my wife.  When I say I love my wife, I mean I am in love with Sansa in a way you could never understand.  I would die a thousand deaths before I would dishonor her in any way.  Clearly we are not lacking passion, we have five children.”

“So you have chosen to be dedicated to only one woman?  That doesn’t sound like the Jon I know.” She said, her temper flaring.  “How many women do you think you have bedded Prince Jon?”

“Don’t know,” he answered truthfully.  “But in the years since I married Sansa, one.  And it will remain that way.  I will never behave as immorally as I did during my time with you.”

“So you think I’m immoral?” she asked, her eyes flashing as she awaited his response.

“I don’t have an opinion one way or another about your sexual conquests,” he said.  “I wouldn’t speak for you but I know what I was in King’s Landing.”

“You carry your honor on your chest Jon,” Dany said.  “We would do it differently this time.  We could be discreet, nobody would know about us.”

“I would know and that is all that matters,” he said making his way to the door.  “Dany, I am leaving for Winterfell at daybreak.”

“You’ve only been here for a week!” She said, shocked.

“I know but I’m going home.  I hate being here and I miss Sansa.  I don’t belong here and you know it,” he said.

“I’m not going to be seeing you again am I?” Dany asked.

“Yes,” Jon responded.  “But not in King’s Landing unless Sansa agrees to come with me.  You are always welcome at Winterfell but I’m done pretending to be a true Targaryan.  I’m a fucking Stark, I belong in the North.”

“What do you think Sansa is going to do if she finds out about us?”  Dany raised her eyebrow, allowing a slight smirk to touch her lips.  “I imagine that would make life intolerable don’t you think?”

“Sansa isn’t going to find out, I am going to tell her.  As soon as I get home I’m going to tell her everything.  She deserves to hear it from me, not your night whisperers.” Jon said, anger coursing through his veins.  “One last thing though, you can quit with your shit.  Your threats are infantile and if you think I’ll ever forgive you for intentionally hurting Sansa for your own entertainment, you might want to consider that I have the Targaryan heirs.  I would be perfectly happy with all of them remaining in Winterfell.”

Jon left Dany’s rooms, almost slamming the door behind him.  He wasted no time getting back to his apartments to pack his belongings.  He intended to be gone by the time the castle woke.  He wasn’t taking the long way back either, he was flying Rhaegal back to Winterfell.  Rhae was his dragon, it was time he came home.  He was just sitting around in King’s Landing anyhow because he did not obey Dany the way he did Jon. 

When Jon woke before dawn, he made his way to Dany’s apartment before going to the dragon pit.  Her door was still unlocked so he let himself in.  She had fallen asleep in her solar, it was obvious she had been crying. 

_I am such a bastard.  I was too harsh._

“Dany,” he said quietly.  He touched her shoulder and shook it slightly to wake her.  “I’m about to leave.  Wake up.  I need to talk to you.”

“Jon,” Dany said trying to focus her eyes on his face.  “You really are leaving?”

“Yes,” he said.  “Dany, I want you to know I love you.  I don’t love you like I love Sansa but I do care for you deeply.  I shouldn’t have been so unkind to you last night.  I’m trying….Gods I’m trying to be a good man.  You know we aren’t good for each other.  The best thing that ever happened to us was you ordering me to marry Sansa.”

Dany sat up, attempting to speak before Jon put his finger over his lips.

“No,” he said.  “Please just let me speak.  We never could have been.  You know that.  We were destroying one another, shredding each other day by day.  We are everything that never should have been.”

“Do you hate me Jon?” Dany asked, her voice cracking.

“No,” he said smiling slightly.  “You gave me what I needed.  Sansa.  I will always be grateful to you and love you dearly for that.  But otherwise, you are my Aunt and we are the last of the Targaryan’s.  I still consider it an honor to have been able to give you the heirs you wanted.  But that is the extent of our relationship.  You are my Aunt and I am your Nephew.”

“Are you sure you want to go?  I won’t pursue you outside of friendship,” she said.

“Yes, and I’m taking Rhaegal.  I think he would be happier in Winterfell with me and he will make it easier to travel between here and Winterfell.  Though I think you should spend more time in Winterfell with your heirs.  They love you too.”  Jon said.

“I doubt Sansa is going to want me in Winterfell once you tell her about us,” Dany said remorsefully.

“Fuck if I know,” Jon said with a chuckle.  “I would wait for a raven before setting out for Winterfell.  I don’t know if I’ll still be in full form after telling her and at least you’ll know to bring your full army.  You’ll need it with Sansa….”

Both of them laughed.

Jon was back in Winterfell within three days.  Rhaegal was clearly happy to be flying through the sky and rested very little.  Landing in Winterfell had caused quite a commotion.  He had intentionally waited until sunset to bring the dragon into the castle grounds in hopes of being able to arrive as quietly as possible.  Within moments of touching the ground, Sansa and the children were running out of the castle to meet him. 

Jon felt a panic hit his chest as Aemon cleared the crowd and was running towards him as fast as his little legs would carry him.

“Aemon!  Stop!” Jon yelled.  He didn’t know how Rhaegal would react to the children and disaster could strike before he could do anything to stop it.  It was too late, Aemon was focused on Jon and there was no stopping him.  Jon turned around to tell Rhaegal to fly but was dumbfounded to see the dragon had cowered down, resting his body and head on the ground.  Aemon jumped into Jon’s arms, hugging his neck tightly.  Rhaegal looked at the two with a curious look before licking at Jon’s leg.  Rhaegal knew the children were Targaryan’s!

Jon put Aemon down cautiously near Rhaegal’s head, “Rhaegal, this is Aemon.  I’m going to let him touch you, don’t move.”  The dragon did as he was told, staying as still as stone as Aemon reached out to touch the animals’ cheek.  Rhaegal closed his eyes and leaned slightly into Aemon’s hand.

“Rhaegal,” Jon said smiling.  “Do you want to take Aemon up?”

Rhaegal changed his position from lying down to the position he took when Jon was mounting.  Jon looked to Sansa for her permission, she just nodded and smiled.

“Aemon, come to Daddy.”

He scooped the boy up in his arms, climbing onto Rhaegal’s back and lashing Aemon into the saddle before giving the dragon the signal to fly.  The night was cool and Aemon wasn’t wearing heavy clothing.  Wrapping his cloak around his boy, he hugged him tighter to him and felt his heart soar even higher than they were flying at every excited squeal that came from his son.  He kissed the top of Aemon’s head as they flew over the Godswood.  Careful not to be gone too long, they made their way back to the castle, the dragon having attracted even more people to the courtyard.  Dismounting, he carried Aemon into the castle, having turned the dragon over to his handlers.

Once the children were in bed, Jon couldn’t resist the temptation to head down to the baths.  He was filthy from traveling and he needed some time to rest his aching muscles in the hot water while he thought of the task ahead of him.  He wasn’t prepared to tell Sansa everything he had to say and hoped the quiet of the baths would help him pull his head together before he had to face her. 

He had washed up and was lying in the water when he heard the door open and snap closed.  Looking up, he could see Sansa through the stream in the room.  She was wearing the silk robe he had made for her on her last nameday.  She untied her robe, letting it slide down her arms and into her hands.  Setting it on the bench, she walked towards where Jon was in the hot water, sliding into the water and making her way to him.  Straddling his lap, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder.  Guilt dug into his soul, gripping him so tightly that he couldn’t breathe.  Putting his hands on his wife’s hips, he pushed her back to where her backside was touching his knees.

“Sansa,” Jon croaked.  “I have to talk to you about something.  Um…actually, it’s more something I need to tell you and I beg your forgiveness.”

“Jon,” Sansa said almost whispering.  “You don’t have to say anything.  You made love to Dany didn’t you?”

“What?” He asked startled.  “No, I didn’t.  I….fuck…Sansa…no.  Before I say this, I want you to know that I have never dishonored you since we married.  You are the only woman I have made love to.”

“Please don’t speak on it,” Sansa pleaded.

“I have to,” Jon said taking a deep breath.  “Sansa, Dany and I have been lovers.  Not since you and I were wed but before that we were.”

“Are you fucking her when you go South?  Is that why you came back weeks before you were expected?” Sansa asked, her heart breaking.

“NO!  I swear by the Gods I haven’t touched another woman since you and I married.  I would never hurt you like that.  You are everything to me.” Jon said rapidly.  “I thank the Gods for you.  Please know that.  Please.”

“Did you love her?”

“Yes and no.  Our relationship was just fucking.  I wasn’t in love with her.  To be honest, I think I was just taken with her because she was wild and passionate.  She asked me and let me do things with her that I had never even considered.  I was in lust, not love.  You are the only woman I have ever truly loved.  The affection between Dany and I is because we are family and yes I know how fucked up that sounds in this conversation.  She gave me to you and for that I will be forever grateful to her.  Though…not as grateful as I am to you for accepting a man as weak as me.” Jon said.  “I don’t want to go into the details but you saved me.  You are everything.  I want to be a better man for you.  Please forgive me for not telling you.  I wanted to so many times but I didn’t want you to hurt because I’m a fool.  Please….”

Jon reached for Sansa’s hands under the water, bringing them to his lips to kiss her fingers.  She opened her hand, caressing his cheek.  He leaned into her touch, his heart aching for her.  He couldn’t stop the tears that came, falling down his face.

“I knew about you and Dany,” Sansa said softly.  “Everyone knew about your affair.  You were very brazen with it.  I just chose not to mention it because it didn’t seem to be a source of pride for you.  And it served no place in our marriage.  You and I exist outside of everything else in the world.  Our children will grow and move onto their lives.  Our bannerman will grow old and be replaced by their heirs.  The Dragon Queen will reign in Westeros and eventually she will wither as time does to us all.  You and I are eternal.  I belong to you and you belong to me.  When everything we know in our lives changes, we will still be standing next to each other.  That is all I care about.  All I will ever ask of you is to love me.”

“I have always loved you in one form or another,” he said.  “When I asked you to marry me, there was already a spark in my heart for you.  I prayed to the Gods you would say yes and allow me to love you as you deserve.  I didn’t think you would ever love me but I prayed for it.”

“Would you have married Dany if she had asked?” Sansa asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“No,” Jon said smiling.  “She did ask.  In fact, she gave me a choice between you or her.  You know who I chose.”

“Do you regret your decision?” Sansa’s eyes seemed to plead with him.

“Sweetling,” Jon said taking a deep breath and contemplating how to put into words what remained in his heart most of the time.  “There has never been a moment since I made the decision to request your hand that I have regretted it.  I’m not a poet and I know I fuck up more often than not but, you are more than I ever dreamed of.  I was never supposed to have a wife or children and you have given me both.  I am hopelessly in love with you.”

“But you said your attraction to Dany was because of….” Sansa said before Jon put his finger over her lips.

“Sansa,” he took a strict tone.  “The things that happened between Dany and I was something very….fuck….I don’t know how to say it.  I wouldn’t say it to you….and I would never do those things with you.  To you.”

“I might be willing to try it,” Sansa said, moving herself back down his lap to rest her ass on his hips.

“No, I wouldn’t let you.”

“Okay,” Sansa knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with this.  If she was honest, the fact that Jon wouldn’t even mention what he had done with Dany made her grateful that she wasn’t expected to follow suit.  “But since we have admitted to everything, can we put it away and go back to our lives?”

“I need to know what you’re thinking,” Jon said still waiting for the explosion.

“I think I don’t give a fuck,” Sansa said smirking.  She didn’t curse often but it felt right in this moment.  “I don’t care what and who you did before you became my husband.  Our lives started that day in the Godswood and it isn’t ending because of choices you made before you knew I would be sharing your bed.  This conversation is over and we are going to ignore that there is anything between Dany and you beyond an Aunt and a Nephew.  You are mine now and she will not be taking up space in our marriage.  Now, if you wouldn’t mind….I’m with child and that makes me….needy….”

“What do you mean by needy?” Jon asked, a smile playing at his lips.  He was one lucky man, possibly the luckiest in all of Westeros.

“Oh, I’m sure you can figure it out,” Sansa said playfully as she pulled herself off of Jon’s lap and waded across the bath.

Jon grabbed the soap before following her, coming up behind her he wrapped her hair in his hand, pulling it lightly back to expose her neck to him.  He bit the soft skin of her neck causing her to gasp before soothing it with his tongue.

“I’m going to bathe my lady wife,” he said.  “Stand up.”

Sansa was intrigued by the firmness in his voice, the control he had over her was complete though they both knew it was something she gave willingly.  Otherwise, Jon would not take it. She stood, her back still to him and jumped when his soapy hands touched her back.  He washed her body, taking extra time to soap up her breasts and let his slippery hands caress her neck.  Leaning her back onto the ledge in the water, he tickled her feet as he washed them, slipping his fingers in between each one of her toes.  After rinsing the soap off her skin, he gently lifted her leg, kissing from her foot to the inside of her thigh.  She thought he would lift her out of the water to bring her to his mouth but he didn’t.  He pulled back, looking at her thoughtfully.

“I want to wash your hair,” he said.  “Will you let me?”

“Yes,” she whispered. 

Jon lathered up his hands, having instructed Sansa to wet her hair for him.  He took her hair in sections, taking care to clean every long, luxurious lock to her scalp and then cleaning her scalp with gentle fingers.  By the time he was done, Sansa felt boneless in his arms.  He dipped her back into the water, running his fingers through her hair to get all the soap out and pulling her back to him.  Her nipples were hard against his chest and he fought the urge to take her right then and there.  He wouldn’t take her until she was flush with pleasure and he had brought her to her peak so many times that she begged him to stop.  He wanted to make sure she walked around all day tomorrow smelling like him…and more importantly, he wanted to be able to smell her all over him.  He wanted her to mark him as hers.

“I love your hair,” he said nosing his face into her tresses.  “Both the hair on your head and especially your cunt.  I love the way it feels, the way it smells, how it tastes….”

He smiled wickedly when he heard Sansa gasp and flinch against him.  The skin on her chest had flushed pink and she had diverted her eyes down.

Taking her chin in his hand, he pushed her face up.  “Look at me Sweetling.  I want to see your eyes.  There is no shame between you and I.  I want you to feel free with me.”

“Jon….” There was a slight whine to her voice that drove him crazy with lust.  Reaching under her backside, he lifted her up, her legs naturally wrapping around his waist as he carried her up the steps and out of the bath.  Setting her down, she stood shivering while he grabbed a blanket sized drying cloth.  He carefully wrapped her in it and quickly put his breeches back on.  The rest of their clothing could wait until morning.  Sansa was still shaking slightly from the cold as he picked her up in his arms to carry her back to their chambers.

“Jon,” Sansa said in a panic.  “We can’t be in the hallways like this!”

“I don’t care,” Jon said squeezing her tighter to him.  “This is our home and we will do as we want.  I’ll be careful, okay?  I won’t let anybody see us.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I want to take care of you.  I’m going to take you to our rooms, lay you down in our bed and make love to you.  I want to be a good man for you Sansa.” Jon could feel his arms and legs burning but he didn’t care.  By the time they got to their rooms, Sansa wasn’t shivering anymore.  She had become calm and pliable in his arms and he loved her for it.  She had given him her trust, something much more valuable than her body.  He didn’t feel worthy of her unquestioning devotion but he intended to be.

Setting her down on the sofa in their solar, he went to their chambers, returning a couple of minutes later with their mattress.  He clumsily dragged it in front of the fireplace, dropping it before throwing several pieces of wood on the embers to reignite the flames.  He walked past Sansa, smiling at her inquisitive look to retrieve her body oil and hair brush from her dressing table.  When he came back, the fire was roaring, heating the room up enough for Sansa to be comfortable. 

Reaching his hand to her, he helped her stand up, pulling the drying cloth until it pooled at her feet.  He walked her to their mattress, sitting down with his legs spread, he patted the spot in front of him.  When she took her spot between his legs, Jon reached for her hair brush and gently combed through her hair.  He brushed until her hair was nearly dry before pushing it to the front of her shoulder so he would have access to her back to kiss and nip lightly with his teeth.

“Lay down Sweetling,” Jon said breaking the silence between them.  “On your side.  We can’t have you putting too much weight on your belly.”

Sansa did as he asked and Jon began rubbing her body oil into his hands to warm it up.  Gliding over her skin, he massaged and rubbed every part of her he could reach, being careful to avoid certain places that oil shouldn’t be.  As his hands came over her hip, his fingers lightly brushed the tiny bump forming on her lower belly.  Their next babe was just starting to sprout and it took his breath away to see how his wife glowed when she was carrying their babes. 

Sansa was relaxed and warm.  She knew she could have asked to go to sleep and Jon would have held her with no complaints but he was already licking a path up her leg, something that always set her body on fire.  She writhed under his attentions and she could feel him smile as he got closer to her center.  Looking down at him, she grasped his hair just as he took his first swipe of his tongue across her cunt.

“Oh!” She gasped, her back arching off the mattress.  She flexed her head back, closing her eyes as she pushed her hips against his mouth.

“Sansa,” Jon said.  “Open your eyes.  Look at me.  I want you to watch me devour you.”

All she could do was whimper, opening her eyes to see her husband between her legs.  It wasn’t long before she was screaming through her release, her body collapsing back against the mattress after seizing up, squeezing Jon’s head between her thighs so tightly that she imagined she had hurt him.  He let her know he was fine when he continued licking into her, giving her no respite until she was crawling up the mattress, having hit a second peak, in a desperate attempt to get away from him.  Sitting up on his knees, he gripped Sansa under her knees, pulling her back to him.

“Don’t move away from me,” he growled.  “I need you.”

“I’m yours!  Take me!  Please!” Sansa cried out.

Taking her wrists in his hand, he raised her arms above her head with one hand while using his other hand to line himself up with her entrance.  Pushing inside of her, he felt her hot wet heat surrounding him as the heat from the fire felt like it was burning his back.  Joining his other hand on Sansa’s wrists, he stroked inside of her slowly, pulling almost all the way out and sliding back into her.  She attempted to push against him but he controlled her movements with his hips, preventing her from being to move her pelvis at all.  He kissed her deeply, effortlessly holding both of their arms above their heads.  Sansa spread her legs further, allowing him to move deeper within her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear.  “I love you so fucking much.”  He lowered his arms to her waist, keeping her on his cock as he moved back to rest on his heels.  He wrapped his arms completely around her, holding her still against his body as he plunged up into her.  Jon could feel her tightening around him seconds before her body seized around his cock, soaking his lower abdomen.  Three wasn’t bad for a night’s work but he was going to hear her hit her peak at least one more time before he let go.

Pulling himself back, he laid a pillow down on the mattress, gently guiding his wife to lay over it as he entered her from behind.  He carefully stroked inside of her, being mindful to avoid going too deep and hurting her.  Leaning over her back, he gripped her hip as he pushed against her.  He was at the point where he was struggling to control himself when he whispered in her ear, “I need you more than you will ever need me.”  Apparently his words were potent because Sansa unexpectedly arched against him, almost knocking him off balance as she reached behind her to grip Jon by the back of his neck and pull him against her as she came.  The power of her peak gripped his cock and he was lost, he came with a yell.  He could feel all of his anger, sadness, and darkness drain from his body as the spasms drew every ounce of energy he had left.

Careful not to collapse on top of her, he fell to the side of his wife, pulling Sansa into his body.  Since coming back, Jon’s body naturally stayed warmer and he wrapped himself around his lady to keep her warm as she fell asleep in his arms.  He laid awake watching her deep even breaths as she slept.  He traced the curves of her body with his fingers, the tingling waking Sansa up just enough to pull herself closer to his body.

“You’re a good man Jon Snow,” his wife said sleepily before nodding back off.


	5. Praises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon loves Sansa, in every single way.

Sansa stood in front of the mirror, naked as her name day, looking herself up and down.  From the bed, Jon could see his wife grimace as she pinched skin that she believed to be fat lumps.  Lately she had spent a lot of time lamenting on the loss of her youthful body, a casualty of giving birth to 7 children over the course of 12 years.  Sansa was constantly comparing herself to other women in Winterfell but Jon couldn’t figure out why.  He saw very little difference in the body that was standing in front of him and the one he had been presented with the night he came home to find his wife in his bed, the first time they had made love.  If anything, he actually preferred the way she looked now.  She had a few extra curves that he found irresistible, especially her hips that had previously been narrow and bony but were now soft and supple in his hands when he gripped them in passion.  Just the passing idea made his cock twitch under the sheet.  Sneaking out of the bed, he quietly stepped up behind his wife.  Moving her hair to the side, he kissed her neck and ran his hands down her sides to rest at her waist.

“Why do you do this to yourself? He asked.  “You are still a beauty beyond compare.  You haven’t even seen your 30th name day yet.”

“We’re not having any more babes Jon,” Sansa said sharply. “You get to have all the fun and I get all the lines on my body!”

Jon was caught off guard, in the years they had been together, Sansa had always welcomed every pregnancy joyfully.  From what he could see, she always seemed to love being with child.  Other than the stress he had over her well-being, he liked her rounded with a baby in her belly too.  His wife seemed to glow when she was pregnant and she was always particularly frisky, usually right up until the babe came.  He could still remember a lot of their lusty nights and could probably name which child she had been pregnant with at the time. 

“That’s fine sweetling,” Jon said.  “I think we have had more than our fair share anyhow.  Are you sure?”

Sansa began to cry.  It reminded Jon a lot of when she had hidden her body from him when she was pregnant with their first child, their daughter Aveon.  Even though he had grown accustomed to her emotional outbursts, it still bothered him.  And she was right. His investment in the creation of their children was relatively simple and easy to perform.  Sansa’s body changed while he remained as hard as he always had been with sleek muscles and a trim waist.

“I don’t know!  I just want me back!” Sansa said, sniffling as she continued to stare at her reflection.

“Have you considered that maybe how you’re feeling isn’t because of your body but rather that you want to be Sansa more and Mummy less?” Jon asked.

“I don’t understand.”

“You are an amazing Mother and wife.  You sacrifice so much for the children and I and I think that maybe you need more time to be yourself instead of dedicating your entire life to us.  You were a person before we married and started having babes.”

“That’s not it,” Sansa said.  She had quit crying but Jon knew there was something she was contemplating.

“Tell me.”

“I miss us.  I love being a Mother and being your wife but I miss being your lover.”

“Sansa….” Jon was confused, probably more than he ever had been with his wife and with a woman like Sansa, that was saying something.  “We fuck all the time.  Hell, everyone in Winterfell knows what we do!”

“Oh for Gods sake Jon!  How would they know that?”

“Sweetling, you aren’t quiet and these walls always have ears,” Jon said, a grin on his lips and a chuckle in his throat.  “Don’t forget, we have guards and servants right outside our chamber door.”

“Oh!  I’m loud?  I’ve got news for you my Grace, not only are you loud but you have the filthiest mouth this side of the Wall!”  It was Sansa’s turn to smirk at the blush of Jon’s cheeks.

Jon huffed, killing time while he came up with a better response.  Dropping to his knees behind her, he massaged her ass that was right in front of his face.  He could come up with a clever comeback but he liked the idea of proving his point much better.  Darting his tongue out, he licked the back of her thigh, sweeping up to just underneath the cheek of her butt.  When she squirmed, he bit down a little too sharply on the flesh of her backside, eliciting a loud yelp from Sansa.

“Told you,” he said smiling against her skin.

“Jon Snow!” Sansa gasped.  Jon cut her off before she could admonish him further. 

“Spread your legs for me love,” he said sweetly.  Sansa did as he told her and let out a squeal when he reached between her legs with his right hand and used his left to bend her over.  She had a moment of embarrassment when she realized Jon had a face full of nothing but her.  Her chagrin was short-lived when she looked between her legs to see her husband eyeing her cunt like it was something to be worshipped.  “Beautiful……”

“Jon,” she whined.

“Ssssh…” he said.  “I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks?”  Sansa nearly fell over when she felt the tip of his tongue swipe across her sex.  “Grab your ankles sweet girl.”

Jon gripped his wife by her hips.  He could already see her legs shaking and anticipated that he was going to have her shaking even more by the time he was done with her.  He pressed his face back to her cunt, licking everywhere he could reach, tasting her from the inside out.  He could feel her tensing as her body built up to release and when she came, she looked glorious. Refusing to release her hips, he held her in place to ride out the wave of pleasure, watching as a small trickle of her fluids rolling down the inside of her leg.  Feeling especially naughty, he turned her around to face him and ran his tongue up the inside of her thigh, looking directly at her as he cleaned up her mess.

“By the Gods Jon” Sansa panted.  “You are an obscene man, my Lord.”  She emphasized the Lord part, knowing he liked being chided for his lack of standard nobility sensibilities.  He was forced to play the part outside their chambers but he took great pride in refusing to follow the rules when he didn’t have to impress anyone.  Jon was also adamant that Sansa leave her crown at the door, something she did with pleasure.

“I am a depraved man,” Jon said with a smirk as he stood up.  Looking down at her, he pushed her face up to look at him with his fingers under her chin.  “But I believe you enjoy it.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Because in all the years we have been married, I have yet to find you unwilling to do anything my filthy mind devises.  In fact…” he reached his fingers down to her center, delving between her folds and letting his middle finger lightly push against her entrance.  “Judging from how wet you are, you love it.”

“Jon,” Sansa whined.  “Please…..”

“Sansa,”  Jon took his hand away from her cunt and traced from her hip up to her collarbone.  Taking a lock of her hair in his fingers, he brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply.  He found himself doing this often, it always reminded him of the first night they made love and the intensity of his emotions at that moment.  Even 12 years later, he still felt the same heart stopping love for his wife and he prayed that would never change.

When Jon looked at his wife’s face, he was alarmed to see tears threatening to spill over and down her face.

“What’s wrong?” Jon asked, his voice cracking.  “Do you want me to stop playing with you?”

“No!” Sansa said quickly.  “I just love you so much.”

Jon took a deep breath, his body relaxing.  “I love you.”

“You always know how to fix me,” she said.  “You let me break and you always put the pieces back together.”

“We do that for each other,” he said.  “Sometimes I resent having to share you with the North.  You are their Queen but in my head, you are mine.  I don’t like being a King.  I love being your husband and a father to our children.  I like coming to our apartments and being your Jon.”

“I always feel like I’m playing so many roles and it is hard to separate them all,” she said quietly.  “It’s like I’m balancing so much and I worry that I’m not enough.”

“Maybe you should cut out a few of the roles and focus on the ones that make you happy,” he said.

“You know I can’t do that.  We are owned by the North.  We just got lucky that our marriage that was arranged for political means ended up being a happy one.  I don’t think there are too many couples like us.”

“That is sad for them but they aren’t us,” Jon said.  “What do you want to be?”

Sansa thought about it for a moment and the only thing she could come up with seemed silly.  “I don’t know.  I am always going to be a Mother.  I will always be your wife.  I am Queen by birthright.  But right now, I just want to be your lover.”

Jon smiled.  “I like that.  I’m blessed to have you as my wife but I treasure you as my lover.”

Sansa jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips furiously.  Pressing her body against him, she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth hard enough to make Jon jump and pull back.

“Sansa!”

“Shut up!” She said roughly.  She began to kiss down his chest, following the path of his body until she dropped to her knees in front of him.  Eyeing his cock, she looked up at him and smiled.

“Oh fuck!” Jon yelled as she flicked the head with her tongue.  “Sansa!  My beautiful fucking Sansa!”  Sansa could feel his fingers dive into her hair and a light pain as he clenched his fist in it.  Jon’s cries became more desperate and she found his repeated “pleases” and “sweet girl” to be endearing.  She knew he was building up to his release and increased her motions to push him over the edge but he pulled back swiftly, taking a deep breath before lifting her to stand in front of him.  He kissed her hard, leaving her dazed and startled when he squatted down, throwing her over his shoulder as he made for their bed.  Tossing her down on the bed, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

“Jon!” Sansa squealed.  “Have you lost your mind?”  Her eyes were wide as she looked up at her husband.

“Almost,” Jon said breathlessly.  He pushed her legs up, bracing her calves over his shoulders and entered her swiftly.  “Fuck!”

Jon thrust into her hard, watching her intently, appreciating every inch of her body.  He was mesmerized by the way her perfect teats bounced with each stroke and nearly lost control when she lifted her hips and pushed back against him in a rhythm they had perfected over the years. He needed something, some way to show Sansa how she drove him to absolute desperation.  Even being inside of her, he wanted to be even closer.

Putting her legs down, he braced him arms around her waist and lifted her up.  Sansa wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping as he held her tightly to him as he thrust up into her.  Without missing a stroke, he walked them forward, bracing her against the wall as he neared his peak.  He could feel her tightening around him, the pressure exquisite around his cock.

“Sansa,” he whispered.

“I know, me too!” She said quickly.  Within seconds, they both felt the wave of release hit them, Jon pressing his face into her neck and letting go with a cry that would most certainly be heard throughout the castle.

Getting out of that position had been awkward, both of them giggling like little children as Jon tried to find a way of putting Sansa down without risking her falling. Rather than wait for her to get her balance, Jon carried her back to their bed, laying her down and climbing back over her to kiss her softly.

“You know,” Jon said.  “This is my favorite part.”

“You’re a terrible liar Jon Snow,” Sansa said with a smile.

“No, really.  It is.” He kissed the line of her jaw, inching his way down her neck until he ran his tongue along her collarbone.  “I like being inside of you but this is the part where I get to just enjoy your body.”

“How is this more enjoyable than fucking me?” Sansa looked down at the top of his head, raising her eyebrow.

“You have no idea how potent you are to me.” He continued his path down her body, nipping at her breasts and using his mouth and tongue to explore her belly.  His teeth scraped lightly against her hip as he reached down to take her knee in his hand and bend her leg.  He moved lower, kissing the inside of her thigh while feathering his fingers over her body.  “I love everything about you.”

Sansa arched her back, her head digging into the mattress.  Her body felt like it was wound up tightly, her muscles tense, a sensation that was unusual right after coming down from her peak.  Jon’s movements were driving her back to arousal but he was going at a torturously slow rate.

“Jon,” Sansa whined.

“Sssshhhh,” he said with a smirk.  “Just let me talk to you.  You just listen.”

“Gods!” Sansa practically screamed.

“I love how soft your skin is.  The way it feels makes me want to touch it all the time.  The lines on your belly make me happy.  They’re beautiful and remind me of how lovely you are when you are growing and protecting our babes.”  He nipped the inside of her knee, soothing the bite with his tongue.

“You smell like lemons and spring.  I could breathe you in all day.  Do you know that when I’m not here with you in my arms, I keep some of your soap so I can fall asleep?  I can’t even rest without something of you in the night.”  Skimming his lips down her calf, he kissed the top of her foot.

Jon sat up, straddling her legs and looked at her face.  Her blue eyes were wide in expectation, her cheeks flushed the same color as her chest, the prettiest pink he had ever seen.  Her lips were swollen from his attentions and he had to fight the urge he had pulsating through his body to pull her up and ravage her again.  Looking down at her legs, pressed together between his, the apex of red curls sitting just below his cock made him have to stop himself so he could focus on his wife, not the filthy things going through his head.

Gripping her waist, he flipped her over onto her belly, causing Sansa to let out a little squeak of surprise.  Jon gathered up her hair in his hands and spread it across her back, caressing it with the back of his fingers while using his other hand to lightly flicker down the side of her body from her underarm to her waist.  He watched his wife, enraptured, as she stretched her arms above her head and he could feel her extend her legs from underneath him.  Her body was long and lean, every movement graceful and sensual.

“Your hair is like a curtain of fire.  It reminds of sitting in front of a fire and watching the colors of the flame change.  It lights up the room just like a real fire does to the night sky.”  Jon was no longer concentrating on his wording but rather letting his thoughts pass his lips unchecked.  Moving her hair to the side, he leaned down and kissed her back repeatedly until he felt that every inch of it had touched his lips.  He even added a few chaste kisses to her backside, careful to not go too far and pull Sansa out of the mental space she was in.  She never let him go anywhere near her rear in all the years of their marriage but he figured he had plenty of other space to cover so he could easily respect her boundaries. 

“Do you know how good you taste?” Jon asked. 

“Jon, please….” 

“Every time I put my mouth on you, it feels like the first time.  I can’t get enough of you.  When my face is between your legs, I almost can’t stand it.  I can feel your skin, smell you, and taste you all at the same time.  I am driven to desperation to have more of you every time I do it.  I hope I die with the taste of you on my lips…” Jon was now so hard that his cock was aching.  He backed up, spreading Sansa’s legs and pressed himself into her, not stopping until his hips touched her ass.  Sansa gasped and bucked back at him.

“That’s right,” Jon cooed.  “Fuck me back.  I want to feel you push against me.”

“Gods!” Sansa screamed.  Jon picked up speed, thrusting into her as he squeezed her buttocks in his hands, almost to the point of pain.  He wanted to make love to her slowly but he couldn’t stop himself.  She was so hot, and wet.  She was slick from their earlier lovemaking, he could feel his seed as he stroked inside of her.

Reaching under her hips, he used his fingers to furiously circle her nub, Sansa bucked even harder against him and he could feel the familiar tension building in his belly.  He fought desperately against his release and felt almost euphoric when Sansa buried her face in the furs, screaming at the top of her lungs as she came.  Her nub pulsed under his fingers and he let go.  A few final, long hard strokes and he collapsed against her back.  Too spent to do much but fall to her side.  Both fell into a hard slumber, their legs wrapped together, hands touching one another.

When the sun hit Jon’s face, he rolled over to find Sansa gone but in her place on the pillow was a bar of her favorite lemon soap.  He smiled as he sat up, his body sore as if he had been in the training yard for hours on end.  Looking down, he wished Sansa hadn’t gotten up before him because between a man’s natural waking state and the lemony smell in his nose, he was going to have to spend some time with himself before he was presentable enough to be seen outside their chambers.


	6. Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to put extra effort into keeping a marriage interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this from an interesting prompt I read. It's pretty filthy.... I firmly believe sometimes you gotta throw a little kink into a relationship to keep it interesting and this is what I came up with when I thought of how Sansa and Jon would spice their marriage up.

Jon didn’t know what to think about the predicament he was in.  He had rope tied firmly around his wrists, binding his hands together, wearing nothing but his smallclothes.  He had come in from the training yard to find his wife in an interesting mood.  While she was usually playful within their chambers, there was a glint of naughtiness in her eye when he had begun to strip his clothing for his evening bath.  He performed this ritual every evening without fail because Sansa, while a tough Northern woman, was still a lady and she demanded cleanliness.  He wouldn’t dare go near her or even their bed without washing for fear that he would wake up with a pillow over his face.

When he had gotten down to his under clothing, he had neatly folded his breeches, tunic, and even his doublet and placed it neatly on the table to await the servants who collected their soiled clothes every morning for the wash.  Walking into the side room that was used to bathe, he dropped his smallclothes and sunk into the hot water.  Tipping his head back, he closed his eyes and let the steaming water loosen his sore muscles.  He had nearly dozed off when he felt cold fingers touch his shoulder.  The shock of it caused him to jump, splashing water out onto the floor.

“Sit up Jon,” Sansa said.  She poured soap into his hair and began scrubbing the grit of the day out of it.  Once she had rinsed his locks, she moved to the rest of his body.  He didn’t know what to make of what was happening, it wasn’t the first time she had washed him but usually she was in the tub with him.  She hadn’t said anything beyond telling him which way to move and her lack of words was bothering him.  He tried to go through the previous few days in an attempt to figure out if he had done something to make her angry.  Nothing obvious came to mind but in the years they had been married, he had learned that pissing off his wife wasn’t always the result of something he had done.  Here and there, it was something he hadn’t done.  When nothing came to mind, he decided to wait it out and hope for the best.

When he was clean, he stood up to reach for the drying linen.  Sansa already had it in her hands and had begun methodically drying his skin.  She pointed towards the floor next to the tub to tell him to step out and finished drying him.  Handing him a pair of clean smallclothes, she left the room without a word.  Jon slipped the underclothing on and followed his wife.  When he got to their bedchamber, he saw her sitting at her dressing table, toying with a length of rope.  It wasn’t thick rope but rather the fine sort that would be used for curtain dressings or even on some of the fancier dresses the women at court wore.  When she saw him, she grinned and stood up to walk towards him.

“Close your eyes,” Sansa said.

“Why?” Jon asked. 

“Don’t worry about it, just close your eyes.”

Jon did as he was told and within seconds he felt loops of rope around his wrist.  He opened his eyes, jumping back but Sansa just pulled the rope towards her, cinching it tight around him and forcing his hands together.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing?” He asked, alarmed.

“Just relax and go with it,” Sansa said.  Her facial expression gave nothing away, another reason to be alarmed.

Sansa, using the rope as a leash, dragged him to the other side of the room.  Wrapping the rope a few times around both of his wrists, she looked up at him with a smile.  He knew she had thought this one out and planned every second of her game.  It gave him butterflies in his stomach.  Tossing the other end of the rope in the air, it barreled over a bar hanging from the ceiling that was used to secure her sewing frame out of the way when it wasn’t in use.

“Sansa…” Jon said warningly.  She tugged at the rope, forcing his arms up and above his head.  “Gods…what the fuck….”

Securing the open end of the rope to the bedpost, Jon realized that his tiny little wife had just managed to hog tie him with little to no resistance from him. 

_The clever little minx._

Jon could feel her fingers ghosting across his back and around his ribs as she walked around him to stand toe to toe with him.  She dipped her fingers into the ties of his smallclothes and with a flick of the wrist, had them untied and around his ankles.  His prick was so hard it stood out from his body like a sword prepared to go into battle.  He groaned and dropped his head.

“Sansa,” Jon murmured.  “I don’t know what you’re doing but you’re going to be the death of me.”

Sansa giggled but quickly pulled herself back to maintain the mysterious stance she had established between her and Jon. 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” she said.

Jon began to open his mouth to say something and Sansa put her finger on his lips.

“Sssshhhh,” she said.  “Just enjoy this.”

Sansa stood in front of him, slowly untying her robe and let it fall to the floor.  She stood in front of him bare as her name day, causing Jon to grit his teeth and ball his bound hands into fists so tight his skin was turning white.

“Sansa,” he begged.  “Please…..”

“Jon, my King….My husband….I’m going to teach you how a Queen bends the knee to her King.”

Jon whimpered.  “You are my wife.  I will never subjugate you.”

“You have mistaken me,” Sansa said with a smile.  “You are the one in ties, I have subjugated you.”

“I am happily at your will,” Jon said.  He found her game intriguing and playing along intensified the tension building in his body to the point of sheer pleasure.  He felt almost like he was vibrating though he wasn’t moving at all.  He was going to follow her rules and clearly, the binding was intended to make him still.

Sansa moved closer to her husband, caressing his chest and abdomen with both of her hands.  When she would find a crevice, she would lighten her touch and use her fingers to explore.  Every touch seemed to sear into his very soul and he had to force himself to stay in one place.  His instinct was to lean towards her touch, when she brought it to his skin and when she pulled it away. 

He nearly came out of his skin when she leaned her naked body into his, pressing her breasts against his chest and teased her tongue up the side of his neck, kissing behind his ear.  Jon’s eyes rolled back in his head, his mind floating somewhere else as he surrendered to the intense sensations going through his body.  He was brought back to focus on Sansa when he felt a stinging tug on his beard, his face being pulled to look at her. 

Sansa dipped down to kiss his belly, letting her tongue trace the indents of his well-defined muscles.  Moving up his body, she flicked his nipple before enveloping it in her mouth.  Jon fought to control his body but he couldn’t stop shaking.  Her nails lightly scratched his sides, going up to his ribs and he gasped when he felt Sansa’s tongue glide across the edge of his underarm, swirling in the dip before he felt her teeth nip the tender skin.

“Fuck Sansa!”

“Did I hurt you my King?” Sansa asked, using her sweetest tone and smiling innocently.

“No,” Jon said gritting his teeth.  “But if my Queen intends to continue with this story, she should consider not doing things to her King that makes him want to reach his peak before the plot is established.”

“Your Queen will take that into consideration,” Sansa said.  “Now, if you will, pull yourself together.  A begging King is unbecoming.”

Jon pulled against the ropes, the pain in his wrists creating an intensely pleasurable sensation in his gut.  He could feel his heart beating in his ears, his shoulders burned from his arms being held so tightly above his head.  He closed his eyes to calm his blood but it was of no use.  He screamed, and loudly so, when he felt a wet heat flicker across the head of his cock.  Looking at the source, he saw Sansa on her knees, teasing him with quick licks before she sank down, forcing him into her mouth as far back as he could go.

Sansa carefully moved her head back and forth, pushing herself to take as much of her husband in as she could.  She had learned over the years how to let Jon go deeper in her mouth, almost to the back by opening her throat and relaxing.  Her husband was not a small man but she enjoyed doing this for him, he always pleaded her name like a prayer to the Gods and there was power in having that type of control over a man most people feared, even if their fear was unfounded. 

“Gods Sansa!” Jon exclaimed.  “You have to stop!  Please!  I can’t control myself!  Please!”

Sansa didn’t stop, she increased her speed, sucking even harder and feeling the excitement of his reaction throughout her body.  She prepared herself for what was going to happen and sunk her mouth down on him with perfect timing as he cried out and came in her mouth.  With a quick swallow, she pulled back and looked up at him.  Jon was practically hanging from the bindings, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and his eyes looking down at her fiercely.

“Release me Sansa,” he growled.

Sansa got to her feet quickly and pulled the tie from the bedpost.  Jon’s arms fell down in front of him and he turned to face her.  He had fire in his eyes and fixed her with a look that made her feel wet between her thighs.  The back of her legs rested on the side of the bed, giving her nowhere to go as Jon quickly closed the space between them.  When he was face to face with her, he raised his still tied hands to her.

“Untie me,” he said roughly.

“And if I don’t?” Sansa questioned.

Jon pushed her down on the bed, straddling her chest and putting his hands in front of her face.  “Do it now.”

Sansa quickly unbound his hands, allowing him to fling the ropes off of his arms.

“That was very naughty my Queen,” Jon said.  “Your King is going to teach you a lesson you will never forget.”

Grasping her knees, he yanked her down on the bed and spread her legs.  Settling himself between her thighs, he pushed one of her legs over his shoulder, feeling her calf rest on the back of his neck.  He was relentless as he devoured her.  Sansa whimpered as the tension built in her body, releasing a guttural scream as her peak crashed over her.  Jon was already back in form and ready to take her.  Sitting back on his legs, he flipped her over onto her belly and used his thigh to spread her legs.  Entering her in one quick thrust, she cried out at the invasion, reaching behind her to brace her hand on Jon’s hip. 

With his left hand, he secured her arms above her head and using his right hand, he gripped her hip and slammed into her as hard as he could.

“You have been a very naughty girl Sansa,” Jon stammered.  Each thrust accentuating his words.  “It is not proper for a Queen to bind her husband to a bed and take such liberties.  You were raised to be a lady, not a woman who swallows a King’s prick.”

Sansa had never heard Jon speak in such a way.  Over the years he had said plenty of dirty things to her during their coupling but never like this.  Never with such ferocity and this level of filth.  Had it been any other man, Sansa would have been horrified at the inference that she was a woman of questionable morals but at the moment, she found herself agreeing with him…

“I may be a lady but I am my King’s whore,” she whimpered.

She felt Jon falter in his movements for just a second before he resumed his harsh thrusting.  Every inch of her skin felt tingly and she gasped every time his hips crashed against her backside.  Jon leaned down, covering her back with his body as he brought his lips to her ear.

“I fucking love you,” Jon said.  “Every man in Westeros wants you and I get to fuck you every night.  You are a living dream that belongs just to me.”

“Jon!” Sansa said breathlessly.  “Please…I’m so close…”

“You don’t get to call me Jon tonight,” he said.  “Where are your manners?”

“My King,” Sansa said.  “Don’t stop!  Please!  Keep going!  Don’t ever stop your Grace!”

Jon picked up his speed, reaching down to put his hand over Sansa’s mouth.  He could feel her body starting to pulse around him and knew she was about to come.  While she didn’t care about being overheard at that moment, he knew she would be embarrassed later if the servants heard their escapades.  Jon was pretty sure they had already heard more than enough but he didn’t care.  He liked the idea of the people in their court knowing that the King and Queen fucked each other often and fiercely.  It was that thought, the knowledge that he was balls deep in the most beautiful woman in the World that tipped him over the edge as he came hard.  Sansa seized around him as she joined him, his body practically vibrating.

“Gods Sansa!” Jon said, still trying to catch his breath.  “Every time I think I’ve figured you out, you always surprise me.”

Sansa just giggled, her face still in the bedding.  Jon gave her a light slap on her ass and kissed her shoulder.

“What brought this on?”  Jon asked.

“I overheard some of the ladies talking this morning about how a King should be treated in the bedroom.  It seems I’m cold to you and they were more than willing to serve your needs.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Jon said.  “You are the only woman I fuck or want to for that matter.  You are my Queen.”

“I know.  I just want you to know that you are not just my husband but my King, especially in our chambers.” Sansa smirked.

“Ummm….” Jon paused for a moment.  “I said some really filthy things.  I want you to know I don’t actually think of you that way.  You’re not a whore.  I shouldn’t have said that to you.”

“Oh,” Sansa said airily.  “I enjoyed it very much and as long as my King only uses those words when we are alone, he is welcome to do it again.”

Jon just blushed and pulled his Queen into his arms.


	7. New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa have a new change in their life.

Jon paced back and forth in the hallway of the Red Keep.  The screams coming from the other side of the door had his nerves on edge, causing him to sweat profusely as he wringed his hands.  He had been there for the better part of a day, having yet to leave to do anything.  His food was brought to him and he even had a chamber pot available to take his piss. 

Jon had gone through this nine times.  At just over forty years old, he was still a young man, though the silver streaks in his hair gave away not only his lineage, but also his age.  He had lived a life many would give anything for and as he struggled to cope with the agony of a woman he loved more than his own life, he thanked the Gods for everything they had given him.

The screams got louder and seemed to be happening more often.  Just when Jon didn’t think he could take another second of it, he heard the familiar cry of a babe.  His chest felt tight and he stopped in his tracks.  Looking at the door expectantly, it opened and Sansa walked out.

“We have a grandson,” she said.  The smile on her face went from ear-to-ear.

Jon looked at his wife, took a deep breath and bent over to vomit all over the stone floor.  It didn’t stop until all the contents of his stomach was on display for everyone to see, including Dany who had sat quietly watching Jon go through his paces.

Aveon was now a woman grown, wedded and bedded to the heir to Highgarden, Willard Tyrell.  Jon had fought against the marriage, refusing to give his permission for his oldest daughter to marry.  Eventually, her happiness won out against his desire to keep her in Winterfell, safe from all those who would seek to possess the daughter of Stark and Targaryan, and the heir to the Iron Throne.  But it had been just short of a blood bath.  When it was all said and done, Jon wasn’t sure what had been more violent, the battles he fought against the Others or the screaming fits he had to endure from his very angry daughter.

“Fuck,” Jon said.  He spit to clear his mouth, taking the mug of ale offered to him by the servant and washing away the taste of sick. 

“She wants her Father.”  Sansa placed her hand on Jon’s shoulder.

“Is she okay?  Everything is fine?” Jon asked.

“Of course,” Sansa said.  “Go see her.”

Jon crept through the door quietly, Aveon lying on the bed with a tiny bundle of blankets in her arms.  From his viewpoint, he could see a small foot sticking out from the fabric.  He moved closer and felt his heart stutter when his daughter looked up at him.

“Meet your Grandson, Jonarys.”  Aveon raised the baby up, Jon moving quickly to her side and taking the babe in his hands.  There was no mistaking that this was a Targaryan heir.  He had silver blonde hair and striking violet eyes.  Had three of their children not been born the same way, Jon might have been startled.

Jon swallowed thickly, doing whatever he could to avoid shedding the tears that were tingling his eyes.  “He’s beautiful Aveon.  You did so well,” he said.  He wasn’t a man of many words and using them to express his emotions had never been a talent of his.  The overwhelming love he had for his daughter at that moment made him feel like all of the pain and suffering he and Sansa had gone through was worth it to have this little babe in his arms.

Later, in their solar, he sat at his desk contemplating the change in their lives.  Obviously, it wasn’t going to be a direct change since Aveon lived at Highgarden but now he and his wife had gone from being married and having children to spawning an actual lineage.  It was a lot to take in.  Feasibly, they could have a hundred grandchildren between the nine children.  Of course their youngest, Hodor, was only a year old so it would be a while before they saw the fruition of rebirth of the Stark family line. 

He heard the door open and looked up to see Sansa stepping into the solar from the side room where they bathed.  She walked around the desk, pushing the parchment to the side and sitting on it, directly in front of him.  She wore nothing but her robe, her red hair still wet and hanging to her waist.  When she placed her feet on either side of his hips, he could see almost to his favorite place in the world.

“You tempt me my Queen.”  He leaned forward, kissing her knee and massaging the calf of one of her legs.  Looking up at her, “It’s been a long day.”

“That it has,” she said.  “We have a new babe in our family and for once I’m not the one in pain.”

“No, you’re not.  Our days of making babes are over now,” Jon said.  “But I don’t know what was worse, watching you hurt to bring our children into the world or hearing Aveon scream as she birthed Jonarys.”

Sansa smiled.  “I wouldn’t say our days with babes are done,” she said.  “Hodor is only a year old.”

“True but we are grandparents now,” Jon said.  “I think we’re supposed to quit doing the thing that makes babes.”

“You and I both know that isn’t going to happen,” she said.  “Your fingers are already moving towards my cunt.”

Jon sat up, startled to hear her speak that word.  She had said some wicked things in their time together but it never ceased to surprise him.

“Dany wants Aveon and the babe to stay in Kings Landing for a year,” Jon said.  “I doubt the Tyrell’s are going to accept them being gone that long though.”

“I wouldn’t expect them to,” Sansa said.  “Though I find it interesting that neither Willard or his Mother joined Aveon here.  They knew when Dany approved the marriage that their first born would be born at the Red Keep.”

“I still don’t understand why Dany insisted upon that.  Such a strange request,” Jon said.

“Oh I can.  Aveon having the baby here would ensure that I would come to Kings Landing.  I’ve been advising her on some court issues over the past two moons.  And even though she has you and Aveon, this babe is still an heir to the Throne.  She wanted to make sure Aveon had the best care.”  Sansa moved her foot to Jon’s groin, using her toes to caress the bulge.

Jon smiled.  “We will leave it to Aveon to decide when she is going back to Highgarden.  We can only stay here for a few moons.  We need to get back to Winterfell soon.”

“I know,” Sansa said.  “I’m just going to miss her and Jonarys.”

“I understand but we have to maintain our keep not to mention the children who are waiting for us,” he said.

Sansa stretched, intentionally exaggerating her movements.  “Well, I suppose we should get to bed.  It has been a long day.”

Jon stood up between her legs, kicking the chair back.  Gripping her waist, he pulled her against him, letting her feel how hard he was.  “Not going to happen.”

“We can’t do that!  We’re grandparents now!”  Sansa broke out in a fit of giggles.

Jon reached around her, shoving everything off the desk before pulling the tie on her robe and pushing it off her shoulders.  Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her, licking at her lips until she gave him access.  Sansa’s knuckles brushed against his cock as she pulled the ties on his breeches, making his groan loudly.

“Ssshhh!” Sansa said.  “We’ll be heard!”

“I don’t care.  We have nine children, it is fairly obvious even to the most simple person that we fuck.  Lay back.”  Jon pulled his tunic over his head before dropping to his knees to kiss the inside of her thighs. 

Sansa was already wet when he put his mouth to her.  Years of practice made her first peak easy and quick, leaving her shaking on top of the desk.  When she tried to slide off the desk, Jon put his hand on her chest between her breasts.

“No.” His tone was direct.  He picked up her legs and moved them over, putting her entire body on the desk.  “Lay back down.”

When she did, he moved until her face was level with his groin, brushing her bottom lip with his thumb.  She angled her head towards him until he could push himself into her mouth.  He gasped when the warm wetness surrounded him. 

“Fuck!” Jon roared.  He silently thanked the Gods for a wife that not only did this on a regular basis but took pride in being able to tear him apart with her mouth.  He didn’t move, leaving her to take control so he wouldn’t hurt her.  He thumbed her nipples, cupping her breast in his hand and squeezing lightly.  When he felt her slap his buttocks, he knew he could thrust carefully.  Sansa took the hand on her breast and placed it against her throat.

“Sansa…” Jon felt his heart thumping hard.  Between his wife’s lips being wrapped around his cock and the power of her act of submission, he could feel his peak building.  He pulled back from her.  “Give me a moment.  I don’t want this to end so soon.”

When he had gained control of himself again, he pulled her to the edge of the wood, spreading her legs widely and pushing himself inside of her.  Both of them groaned at the sensation of their joining.  Sansa once again put his hand to her throat, nodding her permission.  The temptation to apply pressure pulled at him but he refused.  He thrust into her harder, holding his hand on her neck but keeping his arm relaxed.

“Jon,” Sansa said.  “Please.  You can squeeze….”

“No,” he said.  Pulling her off the desk, he stood her up and turned her around before pushing her chest back down and exposing her backside to him.  Entering her from behind, he held his hands on her back, preventing her from moving.  The desk creaked and moved with every hard stroke he took.  He could feel the build-up of his release again so he slowed down.

Picking her back up and putting her butt on the desktop, he turned her on her side, placing one of her legs over his shoulder.  He put his hand back to her neck, using the other to reach around her leg and rub against her nub.  Jon squeezed her neck lightly, careful to avoid her throat and cutting off her breath.  He felt her spasm, contracting around his cock and forcing his release.  He held himself inside of her until he was spent, still working her nub until she screamed and arched her back, her hands reaching for him.

Jon’s legs felt weak and wobbly as he picked Sansa up to carry her to their bed.  Laying her down, he melded his body against the back of hers, holding her tightly to him.

“Not bad for an old Grandfather, eh?”  Jon massaged his wife’s hips, knowing they had to be sore from the position they had been in.

“I think you just had something to prove,” Sansa said.  “You aren’t ready to settle into old age.”

“By the Gods, no.”  Jon laughed.  “As long as my cock can still get hard, I intend to put it to good use.”

“That you did,” Sansa said.  “You aren’t going to hurt me if you squeeze my throat.”

“I won’t do that,” he said seriously.  “It’s too dangerous and I won’t risk hurting you.”

“It didn’t hurt me,”  Sansa wedged her cold feet between his legs.

“You don’t submit to me like that,” Jon said.  “You are a Queen.  I won’t accept that from you.”

“As you wish Grandfather,” Sansa said.  They both broke into a fit of giggles before sinking back under the covers to get lost in one another again before the sun came up and they had to go back to being the King and Queen in the North, Grandparents to Jonarys of Highgarden.


End file.
